Full Moon
by Lutty
Summary: Full Moon, est la suite du tome 2, après que Bella ait été abandonnée dans la forêt par Edward. Elle essaie de se reconstruire, fait de nouvelles rencontres... et bien-sur du Lemon est au rendez-vous! ; Je vous laisse découvrir et... apprécier ?
1. Motivations

**Motivations…**

**POV Edward : **

Je n'en pouvais plus, cela faisait six mois que je m'étais tenu loin du seul être que je n'avais jamais aimé. Six mois, que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Mais alors que je pensais que mon chagrin se serait apaisé avec le temps, c'est à mon grand regret que je me rendais compte que c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Je n'en pouvais plus, chaque seconde loin d'elle m'était insupportable. Il fallait que je la voie, je lui avais pourtant promis de rester hors de sa vie... chose promise, elle ne saura pas que je suis là. Je voulais de nouveau la voir, sentir son odeur, au prix de me brûler la gorge. Revoir ses joues se colorer de rose à ses moindres maladresses. Revoir ses yeux noisette me scruter intensément, et m'arrachant de ce fait de doux frissons.

Si je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle se souvienne encore de moi, une chose était sûre, j'allais la revoir. A cette pensée, je recommençais à prendre goût à la vie, du moins à la mort...

Je devais me dépêcher, Alice devait déjà être au courant et saurait me couvrir auprès du reste de la famille, de toute façon mon absence était habituelle depuis notre départ.

**POV Bella : **

Cela faisait six mois, six long mois que je n'existais plus, que je ne vivais plus. Mais je préférais être dans cet état léthargique car si je le quittais ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, le manque en moi, ce trou dans ma poitrine me ferait souffrir et je n'aurai d'autre envie que de mourir. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter un monde où Edward vivait, et causer de la peine à mes parents.

Cette nuit, j'avais encore une appréhension avant de m'endormir, de laisser mon subconscient rouvrir le trou béant dans mon cœur, m'abandonnes à tous les cauchemars habituels qui m'assaillent. Mais malgré ma résistance, mes yeux se fermèrent et mon esprit divagua.

J'étais seule dans la forêt, dans notre endroit, notre clairière, m'arrachant de ce fait un sanglot. J'entendais des bruits de pas feutrés s'éloignant encore et encore jusqu'à disparaître et me laisser seule dans un silence lourd. Chose inhabituelle, le bruit des pas revint et se fit plus pressant, allant dans ma direction. Ma respiration s'accéléra, je hurlais son nom, m'époumonais pour me convaincre qu'il revenait, que c'était lui... Mais Jacob apparut. "Jacob" soufflais-je avant de me réveiller en un sursaut. Quel changement! Révélateur?...

**POV Edward :  
**

Pourquoi étais-je revenu? La voir souffrir, hurler mon prénom à la mort, qu'avant j'aimais tant entendre dans ces songes..., et la voilà trouvant le calme avec un autre homme. Ce Jacob, je ne l'avais à peine vu le jour du bal, que je le détestais de tout mon être, je voulais aller le trouver et le tuer. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, car Bella l'aimait ou du moins l'appréciait.

Je ne pouvais la laisser souffrir à cause de moi, comment ai-je pu croire qu'après mon départ elle pourrait reprendre une vie normale.

**Un mois plus tard…**

**POV Bella :**

Depuis que je traînais avec Jacob, j'allais mieux, du moins en apparence… mais cela me faisait plaisir de voir mon père ne plus trop s'inquiéter malgré mes nuits toujours hantées.

Cela faisait un mois que j'avais découvert le secret de Jacob et notre amitié n'en était que plus forte. Malheureusement pour Jacob, je l'aimais comme un frère et non comme un plausible amant. Cette pensée me fit grimacer et renverser les corn-flakes de mon petit déjeuner à côté.

« - Oupsi…

- Toujours aussi maladroite !? tonna une voix derrière moi.

- JACOB !!!! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !!!! Essaie de faire du bruit quand tu viens ! hurlais-je.

- Calme Bella ! Ca te dirait de faire un peu de mob' ? »

La moto, l'adrénaline, ma drogue, mon amant, j'étais folle, mais je ne pouvais m'en passer ! Cette illusion de…

« - Bella !!! Wou-Hou ! Allô la lune ici la planète Terre.

- Hum… oui pardon… pas de souci je finis mon petit déjeuner et j'arrive ! »

**POV Edward :**

Comment ai-je pu croire qu'elle serait plus en sécurité sans moi. Seule Bella a trouvé le moyen d'être sur le chemin d'un loup-garou, encore plus instable que ma famille et moi, son odeur était pestilentielle et de la forêt où je me tapissais elle arrivait à parvenir à mes narines.

Et le comble du comble Bella ! De la moto ??? Elle si maladroite ! Ce Jacob lui apportait vraiment des ennuis ! Et ses pensées ! Elles me rendent fou, il s'imagine Bella s'offrant à lui, ses joues rosies de pudeur et lui caressant avec la douceur d'un loup-garou –c'est-à-dire aucune- son corps si frêle, ses seins nus qu'il malaxe… certes il semble éperdument amoureux de Bella. Mais cet amour n'égal en rien celui que je lui porte, personne ne pourra jamais l'aimer comme je l'aime, chaque particule de mon corps est transis d'amour et ne vit que pour Bella. Essayant de ne plus accéder à ces pensées, je les suivais médusé par le nouveau goût pour l'extrême de Bella. Elle frôlait les limites de notre promesse, je ne pouvais la juger, même si je ne comprenais pas cette nouvelle lubie, j'avais également franchis les limites de notre promesse.

Je voulais la protéger, je le devais, mais comment?!

**POV Bella :**

Pauvre Jacob, la seule raison qui me pousse à faire des choses aussi dangereuses et périlleuses est d'entendre la voix suave et sensuelle de mon aimé, qui m'a délaissé. Comment m'était-il possible d'aimer et de détester d'une telle force le même être… Une larme perla sur ma joue que j'essuyais en vitesse avant que Jacob ne l'aperçoive. Nous étions à présent à notre endroit habituel.

Je me lançais sur la piste avec plus d'entrain que d'accoutumer, j'accélérais progressivement savourant chaque murmure, qui devinrent de plus en plus forts et présents atteignant presque des hurlements détresses et d'ordres. Un rire de bien-être m'envahit, le vent soufflant dans mes cheveux, je m'abandonnais à mon aimé. Je vivais pour ces moments, je vivais à travers ces moments. Je me fis plus distraite et perdit l'équilibre rentrant dans les bois qui bordaient la route sur laquelle nous roulions. J'évitais de peu un arbre m'allongeant de tout mon long, alors que la moto continuait à glisser sur un mètre. Jacob accourut la mine complètement déconfite, me demandant sans cesse si ça allait. Bizarrement, j'allais bien, malgré quelques écorchures et une bonne dizaine de bleus qui allait apparaîtrent rapidement. Je n'étais pas sous le choc, non, j'étais heureuse, heureuse de l'avoir entendu… C'était décidé, je prendrai de plus grands risques. Je me souvint alors de la falaise et m'empressa de demander à Jacob si nous pourrions y aller.

« - S'il te plait, Jacob !

- Non !! répondit-il tellement violemment q'un frisson me parcouru.

- Mais pourquoi ? demandais-je timidement.

- Regarde toi Bella ! Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, tu es si maladroite, et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! S'il te plaît Bella ne m'en veux pas et ne prend plus de risques !

- Oh ! répondis-je, je ne te promets rien, mais tu ne seras en rien responsable si je meurs !

- Tu es têtue ! Je me demande quelle est ta motivation, tu sembles si déterminée… dit-il en me scrutant profondément.

- Oui, je suis têtue ! »

Je rougis à la pensée de ma motivation, si Jacob savait…

Ma chute m'avait fatigué et j'avais envie de rentrer à la maison pour préparer mon plongeon.

**J'ai essayé de peaufiner ce premier chapitre dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte à toute critique :)**

**Bisous, **_**Lutty**_**.**


	2. Sensations

**Sensations**

POV Bella :

Une fois arrivée chez Charlie, je remarquais qu'il n'était pas encore rentré, j'en profitais alors pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements, ceux-ci abîmés suite à ma nouvelle péripétie. Je préparais ensuite le repas, des pâtes à la carbonara, un plat rapide à faire et à manger. Depuis ma rupture, mon père se croyait obligé de parler et essayait même de _me _faire parler. Après avoir finit mes devoirs, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, écoutant du Muse, ainsi j'étais sûre de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Peu de temps après, j'entendis mon père rentrer. Je descendais les marches en essayant d'afficher une mine heureuse. Mon père n'était pas dupe et savait que j'y pensais encore.

On mangea en silence, c'était presque reposant. Mais je remarquais que quelque chose troublait mon père. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de retourner dans ma tour de désolation, mon père m'interpella.

Bella !

Hum… oui, répondis-je hésitante.

Cela ne présageait rien qui vaille…

Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai croisé la mère d'Angéla et elle m'a dit que sa fille organisait une grande fête, enfin c'est plus sa mère qui l'organise, et elle m'a demandé si tu viendrais. Et j'ai accepté… Mais avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, sache qu'il faut que tu te changes les idées et c'est une superbe occasion, tu ne vois plus tes amis en dehors de Jacob !

J'en eu le souffle coupé, comment ?! Une fête !! Horreur, et personne que je n'appréciais à part Angéla, qui serait sûrement trop occupée… Mais je ne pouvais refuser, mon père en serait blessé et il avait déjà tant souffert…

D'accord, soufflais-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

Mon père était ravis, là était ma seule motivation de ne pas annuler… Nous étions vendredi soir et la fête était samedi, ma première fête depuis le primaire… Je me surpris à penser aux choses superflues auxquelles pensent toutes les filles de 17 ans… Comment m'habiller ! Je ne savais même pas à quoi m'attendre, alcool, sexe, drogue ? Sûrement…

J'étais sur mon lit et fixais d'un air blasé ma penderie, quand soudain, ALCOOL, DROGUE !!! Voilà des choses que mon Edward intérieur n'apprécierait guère, je reportais mon plongeon au dimanche.

Le lendemain, j'appelais Angéla pour lui poser quelques questions qui me semblaient primordiales. Elle semblait gênée, elle savait que j'avais dû accepter par dépit. Mais son ton changea rapidement, remarquant mon intérêt. C'était une soirée sans thème, et j'en fus soulagée, mais je ne savais toujours quoi me mettre, Angéla me conseilla une robe. Je n'oubliais pas ma question primordiale, y aurait-il de l'alcool. La voix d'Angéla se transforma en un murmure malicieux :

Bien sûr, dès que ma mère sera partie, ma cousine avec des potes de plus de 21 ans en ramènera…

Sa réponse m'enchanta, et après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance pour les préparatifs, je m'attaquais à ma dissertation d'Anglais, pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

POV Edward :

Je n'en revenais pas, après la moto, elle va maintenant à une fête et veut se saouler ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça… Enfin, c'est ce que je voulais, qu'elle est une vie d'humaine… Néanmoins je la surveillerais également ce soir…

POV Bella :

Il était maintenant 18h00, et je commençais à farfouiller dans mon placard. La fête était à 20h00, comment allais-je faire pour être prête à temps ?... Je mis la main sur une petite robe noire moulante et très décolletée. Un cadeau de ma chère mère pour mes 16 ans, beaucoup trop sexy à mon goût, mais je n'avais rien d'autre qui soit propre. Maintenant, mes sous-vêtements… non, merde ! J'avais oublié de faire une machine… il ne me restait plus qu'un ensemble affriolant offert par Alice… j'étais obligée… je refoulais le chagrin qui me submergea et m'en empara. Je ne l'avais encore jamais mis…

Je filais me doucher, puis devant le miroir les essaya. Le soutien gorge galbait ma poitrine tan disque le boxer faisait joliment ressortir mes fesses, mes joues s'empourprèrent quand je me rendis compte de l'audace de mes dessous… j'enfilais prestement ma robe… wow… tout de même, c'était carrément trop sexy, mais je n'avais plus le temps de changer à peine le temps de sécher mes cheveux et d'essayer de les coiffer.

J'attendis que mon père soit dans le salon pour filer en vitesse sans qu'il ne me voit…

J'y vais, je suis pressée ne m'attend pas je resterais sans doute dormir là-bas.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'entendre la réponse que j'étais déjà dans ma voiture et roulais en direction de la maison d'Angéla.

Une fois arrivée, je remarquais le nombre de gens. C'était impressionnant, rien que dehors il y avait une cinquantaine de personnes. Je me garais non loin et rejoignis à pied sa maison. Des yeux se retournèrent sur moi quand j'entrepris la traversée du jardin. J'étais rouge pivoine et je redoublais la cadence pour entrer et échapper aux regards. Mais à l'intérieur il y avait autant de monde, si ce n'est plus. Je décidais alors de rejoindre la cuisine pour y trouver de quoi boire. Une jeune fille blonde qui devait avoir mon âge me salua, elle semblait déjà joyeuse. Elle me fit un cocktail détonnant vodka, Ice-Tea, avant même que j'ai le temps de parler.

Salut, moi c'est Emily ! Tiens boit ça, je vois que tu n'as pas de verre !

Merci, hum… moi c'est Bella !

Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! T'es d'ici ?! Tu dois connaître tout le monde !

En fait je suis bien d'ici, mais je ne sors pas beaucoup, en réalité, c'est ma première fête !

Je lui répondais avec franchise, l'alcool devait déjà délier ma langue. Je supportais de plus en plus l'arrière goût très présent dans mon Ice-Tea.

Quoi ! Oh mais il faut fêter ça ! Alors, hop un petit cul sec de vodka pour la route ! T'es du genre timide ?

Oui plutôt !

Tu vas voir après ça, dit-elle en souriant de façon presque machiavélique.

Après que j'eus terminé mon Ice-Tea vodka, Emily me tendit un tout petit verre rempli d'eau en apparence, mais qui à l'odeur sentait plus le désinfectant.

Allez, tu bois tout d'un coup et ne réfléchis pas !

Je me saisis du verre, elle trinqua avec moi, m'encouragea d'un geste de la main et l'avala d'un seul coup. Emportée, je fis glisser directement le liquide dans ma gorge. Elle était en feu, ça avait un goût atroce.

Tu vas voir, ça va passer et toi tu vas t'éclater ! Me dit-elle en remarquant la grimace qui étirait mes lèvres.

C'est horrible ! C'est quoi ?

Vodka, mon chou !

Et maintenant ?

Et maintenant on va voir les gars, j'ai vu des Beaux Gosses dans le coin ! elle accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil.

Heu, je ne sais pas trop, ça ne me tente pas !

Emily ne tint pas compte de ma remarque ne me tira par le bras nous plaçant au centre de la piste de danse improvisée entre deux canapés. Elle avait un charme fou, son déhancher était à faire pâlir toutes les filles. Et malgré sa menue poitrine, elle avait un corps de rêve. A peine son déhanché commencé que trois beaux garçons beaucoup plus âgés que nous l'entourèrent, elle dansa avec les trois avant de flirter avec le plus beau. Deux minutes plus tard, ils avaient quittés la piste de danse. Au passage elle me glissa un « désolé » auquel je répondis par un clin d'œil.

Je voulais voir les gens, leur parler, j'étais euphorique, je n'avais plus conscience de mes problèmes alentours. Une fille vint me parler, elle me présenta quelques personnes. C'est alors que je remarquai un nouveau venu. Il était d'une beauté incroyable, les cheveux bruns, la peau légèrement hâlée, les yeux noisette, presque noir qui me scrutaient avec intérêt. D'ordinaire j'aurai rougis et détourné le regard, mais là non. Je lui rendis son regard et l'agrémentait d'un sourire séducteur. Il s'approcha alors de moi, se pencha à mon oreille et dit d'une voix envoûtante :

Salut, je m'appelle Zach, tu veux qu'on aille prendre l'air pour discuter plus facilement sans tout ce brouhaha ?

Oui, répondis-je à mon grand étonnement, les mots sortaient avant même que je n'ai réfléchis.

Il enserra ma taille et m'entraîna dehors. Nous discutions facilement, j'aimais sa présence. Nous divaguâmes le long d'un chemin s'approchant de l'endroit où j'avais garé ma voiture. Je le fis savoir à mon acolyte et vis, dans ses yeux, une lueur que je n'avais jamais vu chez quelqu'un auparavant.

Nous flirtions ouvertement, je m'étonnais de lui faire du rentre dedans. Il s'arrêta et se plaça face à moi et me regarda dans les yeux, je soutenais son regard et m'humecta les lèvres dans un geste très sensuel. A ce réflexe corporel, Zach en fit de même, nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que nos corps s'étreignent et que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Pendant ce long et doux baiser sa main me soutenait la tête par les cheveux et de sa main libre, il parcourait mon dos, puis descendit le long de mes reins, puis remonta, me caressa du bout des doigts le bras, puis redescendit le long de ma cuisse et remonta lentement. Ce geste provoqua en moi des sensations qui m'étaient encore inconnues. Un frissons me parcouru, partant de mon bas ventre. Je perdis haleine pendant une ou deux secondes, ce qu'il remarqua et quand il vit l'expression béate sur mon visage, son étreinte se fit plus intense, plus passionnée. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, déclenchant en moi une nouvelle vague de frissons. Puis il combina ces deux mouvements, ce qui me coupa le souffle.

Il semblait ravi, nous continuâmes à marcher pour atteindre ma voiture, il me déposa délicatement sur le capot. J'étais à la hauteur de ses lèvres, je l'embrassais avec plus de fougue qu'auparavant, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Lui, de ses mains habiles et délicates, caressait le bas de mon dos. Il était en face de moi, entre mes cuisses écartées qui laissaient la place pour son beau corps musclé. Ses mains descendirent ensuite sur mes cuisses, m'arrachant un frisson plus intense. Ma robe était remontée, étant assise. Il en profita pour glisser ses doigts sous ma robe, caressant le haut de mes cuisses nues. Ce contact me fit tressaillir de plaisir. Ses caresses se rapprochaient de mon intimité qui se mouilla d'excitation. En frôlant la dentelle de mon shorty, ses caresses se firent plus pressantes, il monta plus encore, pour arriver en haut de mon shorty qu'il abaissa vivement. Mon excitation était à son apogée, c'est alors que ses caresses allèrent sur mon sexe, celui-ci était gonflé d'excitation, comme chaque cellule de mon corps. Son index passa entre les lèvres et caressa mon clitoris, d'abord lentement puis avec vigueur, m'arrachant un hoquet de plaisir. Il accéléra son geste me faisant atteindre un paroxysme, m'arrachant un léger cri.

Encore sous l'émotion, je ne réalisais pas. Puis, il se saisit de ma main qu'il porta à ses lèvres et qu'il embrasse, puis la fit descendre le long de ses pectoraux, de ses abdos, et rencontrer la barrière de son jean. Il délaissa ma main qui remonta à ses pectoraux d'elle-même, il défit son jean et l'abaissa quelque peu puis se ressaisit de ma main qu'il descendit à son caleçon et la glissa à l'intérieur. Son sexe était dur, gonflé, je m'en saisis sous la pression, il m'obligea à lui masser son sexe. Sa main commandait la mienne. J'étais sous le choc, je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il se passait à présent. Mon état euphorique s'en était allé et la peur l'avait remplacé. Qu'est-ce que je faisais, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait… Mes yeux s'emplir de larmes et je pleurais ainsi, impuissante. Ce n'était pas lui, ce ne sera jamais lui… dis-je dans un souffle pour moi-même. Zach, cet étranger finit par se tendre et dans un râle bestial déversa son fluide entre mes doigts.

Libérée de sa poigne j'extirpais ma main gluante de son caleçon, sautais du capot réajustant mon shorty sur mes hanches, je me jeta au volant de ma voiture. Il ne comprit pas ma réaction, mais dans un réflexe sortit de la trajectoire de ma voiture, me permettant de démarrer en trombes.

Je roulais à une telle vitesse, mes larmes embuaient mes yeux. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, je m'écoeurais. Lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon Edward qui m'ordonnait de ralentir, mes sanglots redoublèrent, j'avais envie de vomir. Je voulais le voir, le serrer dans mes bras, oublier… Je repensais alors à la falaise. Je changeais brusquement de direction, accélérant l'allure, déterminée. J'y fus en une demi-heure, durant laquelle mes pleures n'avaient cessé. J'arrêtais ma voiture brutalement. Je m'avançais lentement, retirent mes chaussures d'abord. Je sentis l'herbe froide me caresser les pieds, je m'approchais de plus en plus, reculant d'un pas m'apercevant de la hauteur, 30 mètres de chute, 30 mètres étant proche de mon Edward. Je fis glisser ma robe le long de mes épaules, elle tomba sans un bruit. Le vent soufflait, faisant virevolter mes cheveux autour de mon visage, Edward m'ordonnait déjà de reculer. Sa voix m'encouragea et d'un pas je m'élançais dans le vide, prononçant le prénom de l'homme que j'aimais. La chute était agréable, la voix d'Edward plus intense que jamais. Lorsque mon corps heurta l'eau, plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru, un frisson me paralysa. Surprise, je ne pus retenir un hoquet, l'eau pénétra dans ma gorge emplissant mes poumons, la sensation était atroce. Je levais les yeux, la lueur de la lune que j'apercevais s'éloignait de plus en plus. Mon seul réconfort à cette mort, était le doux son de la voix de mon Edward. Je sentais mon corps s'alourdir et avant de fermer pour la dernière fois sur ce monde, je vis le visage d'Edward, ses traits étaient magnifiques, mes souvenirs les avaient quelque peu oubliés, mais là je le retrouvait et c'est dans un sourire que je sombrais dans les ténèbres de la mort…


	3. Hallucinations

**Merci, merci pour vos commentaires ça m'encourage à continuer ! Donc n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser ;p**

**J'ai remarqué que vous attendiez beaucoup de la réaction d'Edward, comme j'ai écris la suite avant de poster les débuts, j'avoue que je n'exploite pas beaucoup le point de vue de notre cher Eddy 3 !!!**

**J'espère tout de même que la suite vous plaira… je me rattrape dans les (les et oui va falloir être un chouilla patient :s) prochains chapitres promis ******** !!!**

_**Lemon un jour, lemon toujours**__**…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hallucinations**_

**POV Edward : **

Elle se tenait là, surplombant la falaise, son visage en larme, je résistais à l'envie de sortir et de la consoler dans mes bras pour l'éloigner de cette falaise. J'étais caché dans la forêt, l'endroit n'était pas en territoire Quileute. Je ne sortais pas, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à sauter, sa promesse… Elle recula, je me détendis, quand soudain elle s'élança et m'appela, j'étais tétanisé. Elle avait sauté, ma Bella était dans ce gouffre où la mer l'engloutit. Je me précipitais et plongea. Je ne la voyais pas, le courant avait dû l'emporter, son odeur était omniprésente dans l'eau. Je suivais là où elle semblait plus forte. Lorsque je vis ma Bella, tombant telle une pierre au fond de l'eau, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Elle souhaitait donc mourir… Comment avais-je pu la faire souffrir autant. J'étais révolté contre moi-même. Je la pris dans mes bras, son corps frêle inanimé me fit tressaillir. Je remontais à la surface, mon aimée dans mes bras… Je portais la chose qui m'était la plus précieuse…

Je nageais le plus vite possible et en moins d'une minute, j'avais atteint le rivage.

Je l'allongeais sur le sol, son cœur battant pour une dernière fois. Je m'empressais de lui faire un massage cardiaque en faisant attention à ne pas écraser ses frêles os sous la pression de mes mains. Au bout de cinq longues et interminable minutes, son cœur se remit à palpiter et dans un sursaut elle se redressa et cracha l'eau qui encombrait ses poumons. Son cœur battait au ralentit, son visage me scrutant avec une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas. Deux larmes perlèrent sur son visage puis elle m'embrasse tendrement avant de sombre dans un profond sommeil.

Son baiser m'avait redonné vie, je revoyais les couleurs, sentais les odeurs, tout me semblait parfait du moment qu'elle était là, en vie, à mes côtés. J'écoutais les battements de son cœur, la prit dans mes bras la serrant plus fort contre moi, tout était bien. Je sentais ses cheveux, son odeur m'enivra. C'était un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

C'est alors que me revint en mémoire la soirée à laquelle j'avais assisté impuissant. Elle avait voulu d'un autre homme, elle avait pris un autre homme. Mais elle avait également pleuré, signe qui m'avait procurer des sentiments contradictoires, à la fois du soulagement car elle ne le voulait pas vraiment, à la fois de la colère et de la haine envers cet être qui lui faisait subir ce terrible sort, du moins pour moi. Un cri sourd s'échappa de ma gorge, faisant bouger ma douce dans son sommeil. Il n'avait pas d'importance, et elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, c'est ce que j'avais souhaité en la quittant, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Mais ces paroles _« ce n'est pas lui, ce ne sera jamais lui… » _Faisait elle allusion à moi ? C'était fort probable, elle ne m'avait donc pas oublié et elle me voulait moi. Néanmoins je devais la laisser vivre…

Je courus chez Bella, sauta par la fenêtre entrouverte et la déposa sur son lit. Son corps était encore dévêtit, elle était d'une telle beauté, si parfaite dans ses moindres défauts. Je m'empressai, tout de même, de la glisser dans ses draps, la frictionnant doucement.

**POV Bella :**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'avais fait un rêve étrange. Je me souvenais de tous les détails, de toutes les sensations, vraiment très étrange. Je m'éveillais doucement, m'étirant, j'étais courbaturée, chaque membre de mon corps me faisait souffrir. J'avais dû beaucoup bouger cette nuit. Je me redressais une grimace aux lèvres. Lorsque je voulu me lever, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids, m'étalant de tout mon long sur le sol de ma chambre. Je remarquais alors le bleu qui ornait le centre de ma poitrine. J'attrapais un survêtement de sport et filais à la salle de bain, avant que mon père ne me voit ainsi. Je retirais mon soutien-gorge, puis mon shorty, j'eu alors une image qui me revint violemment. Avais-je rêvé ? Je me glissai sous l'eau chaude, presque brûlante, qui réchauffa mon corps tremblant à la vue de cette vision. Je ne dissociais le vrai du faux, depuis quand rêvais-je ? Je ne pouvais que rêver de toute façon, sinon cela aurait voulu dire que j'étais morte et cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Si c'était ça la mort, je n'en voulais pas, la douleur dans mon cœur était toujours présente et s'était même ravivée…

J'enfilais mon survêtement et descendais à la cuisine. Mon père n'était pas là. Je trouvais un petit mot sur le frigidaire et déchiffrais l'écriture aussi illisible que la mienne :

« **Je suis parti pécher avec Billy, je rentre ce soir, je dîne à la réserve, ça fera plaisir à Jacob si tu viens.**

**P.S. : j'espère que ta soirée c'est bien passée, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer !**

_**Charlie**_. »

Mon cœur chavira, la fête avait bien eu lieu, mais tout avait réellement eu lieu ? Non c'était impossible, je n'avais pas sauté, et la voiture, Zach… j'espérais de tout mon être que rien de tout cela ne se soit passé. J'étais dans le flou, une sorte de brouillard occultait mes pensées. Je ne pouvais répondre à ces questions qui tournaient dans ma tête. J'avais trop bu, et je suis sans doute rentrée après la soirée.

J'avais envie de téléphoner à Angéla pour qu'elle confirme ma version, mon hypothèse. Mais la peur qui me tenaillait était plus forte, peur de découvrir que j'avais succombé à un inconnu, peur de la vérité.

Pour éviter d'y penser, je filais dans ma chambre, retournais tout le contenu de mon sac pour trouver mon mp3. Je sélectionnais des musiques rythmées, augmentant le son au maximum. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre, enfila mes tennis et ma veste, (bien qu'on soit en été, les jours de mauvais temps comme aujourd'hui, il ne faisait pas très chaud) et couru dehors. Je longeais la route courant au rythme des chansons. Je perdis plusieurs fois l'équilibre, ce qui me valut quelques égratignures. J'avais atteint la boutique de sport de randonné des parents de Mike. J'y avais travaillé quelque temps, mais mon état léthargique faisait fuir les clients, et c'est avec désolation que Mike, qui y travaillait également, m'avait annoncé la nouvelle. Cela m'avait laissé indifférente, comme tout depuis ces six mois. Mais tout avait changé hier soir et je ne pouvais le nier.

J'étais épuisée, j'essayais de me pousser à bout je décidais donc de prolonger ma course jusqu'au lycée. Ce dernier était ouvert, je fus prise d'une irrésistible envie. A croire que j'étais masochiste, tous les jours c'était ces heures que je redoutais, et là j'y allais de mon plein gré. Ce rêve m'avait vraiment chamboulé.

Je pénétrais donc dans le lycée, discrètement je me dirigeais vers la salle de biologie. Par chance, elle était ouverte. J'entrais lentement, une odeur de renfermé s'immisça dans mes narines. Mes yeux se posèrent indéniablement sur ma place, notre place, sa place vide, à jamais vide. Une larme perla le long de ma joue. Le vide que je ressentais en moi ressurgit et me fit me recroqueviller sur moi-même. J'enserrais ma poitrine de toutes mes forces comme pour empêcher mon cœur de sortir ou d'exploser, bien qu'il soit déjà en mille et un morceaux…

Mon regard se porta sur l'extérieur. Je me relevais d'un bond. Ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Quel cruel esprit avais-je donc !? Etais-ce vraiment lui que je venais de voir dans la forêt qui borde le lycée ? Poussé par une force inconnue, je me précipitai dehors. Courus en direction de la forêt, m'enfonçant quelque peu dans la profondeur de ces bois. Je criais son prénom comme dans mes cauchemars, le prononcer m'était pénible et de n'entendre aucune réponse, aucun bruit, aucun murmure, me fit fondre sur place. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, s'en était trop, tous les souvenirs me revinrent et ses dernières paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête.

J'étais bien folle, c'était impossible qu'il soit là, pour quelle raison se serait-il donné la peine de venir, il ne m'aimait pas et avait d'autres occupations bien plus intéressantes.

Il fallait que je cesse d'y penser, il me fallait enterrer cette souffrance. Je décidai alors de rejoindre mon père à la réserve, Jacob saurait me faire oublier mes chagrins.

Je courais de plus belle en direction de la maison, pris une douche rapidement, enfila un jean, un T-shirt noir et mes converses. Je grimpais au volant de ma voiture et démarra.

_Je me revis démarrer en trombes évitant de justesse le jeune homme que dans mon rêve j'avais nommé Zach._

Je chassais ces pensées et accélérais. En 20 minutes j'atteignis la réserve. Lorsque Jacob entendit le moteur pétaradant de ma voiture, il se précipita dans le jardin, un large sourire aux lèvres. Mon esprit me jouait des tours, ou Jacob avait encore grandit d'au moins 5 à 10 centimètres depuis vendredi. Cette histoire de Loups-garous me dépassait complètement ! Jacob m'enlaça violemment et sa chaleur intense m'envahit et m'étouffa. Mes suffocations lui firent comprendre la vigueur de son étreinte qu'il desserra aussitôt en un murmure d'excuse. Billy et Charlie n'était pas encore rentrés de leur partie de pèche. Jacob m'emmena dans son garage où il me fit découvrir sa voiture presque en état de conduire. Quoique niveau voiture je ne m'y connaissais pas le moins du monde. Face à mon air ahuri. Jacob explosa de rire, ce qui me tira de mon étonnement.

Et oui, alors que tu dors Jacob trime comme un dingue pour t'impressionner avec sa nouvelle caisse ! dit-il en riant.

Oh ! et sur le ton de la répartit je lançais : et est-ce que ce Jacob pourrais m'apporter un soda, avant que la fille qui ne sera jamais impressionné par une quelconque voiture ne meurt de soif ?

Excuse moi je manque à tout mes devoirs, assieds toi là et bois ça, me répondit-il en me souriant et en me tendant une cannette de soda.

Je le remerciais et pris place à l'endroit indiqué. Jacob, comme lors de mes précédentes visites, s'affairait sur sa voiture tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Le temps passait à une vitesse en sa présence. J'aurais pu rester là des heures, si seulement…

Si seulement il ne cherchait pas plus qu'une amitié…

Comme à son habitude Jacob entra dans le jeu du flirt. Me répétant que je l'aimais mais que je ne le savais pas encore. J'étais trop épuisée pour répondre à ces idioties habituelles. Grave erreur, comme dit le proverbe, « qui ne dit mot, consent… » Et Jacob interpréta mon silence, comme un consentement. Et en un rien de temps, il se tenait à mes côtés, plongeant un regard emplit de désir, trop longtemps refoulé, dans mes yeux apeurés. Il m'enserra d'une étreinte étouffante et désagréable. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, et paralysé par la peur je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. L'excitation de Jacob était d'une telle ardeur… Il passa sans attendre ses mains sous mon T-shirt, caressant mon ventre remontant sur mes côtes jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine dont il se saisit violemment, m'arrachant un cri de douleur, qu'il prit à mon grand damne pour un cri de plaisir. Ce cri de douleur l'encouragea dans sa démarche. Il ne me regardait plus, ses yeux rivés sur ma poitrine qu'il débarrassa de mon T-shirt en l'arrachant. A cette vue je sentis son sexe se gonfler contre mon ventre, il était énorme. Mon corps réagissant par réflexe contre ma volonté, montra à Jacob des signes qui le firent devenir plus obscène. Il arracha mon soutien-gorge de ses dents, dévoilant mes tétons durcis par la situation. Il plongea sa tête entre mes deux seins et un râle de plaisir s'échappa de son torse. C'est alors qu'il descendit au niveau de mon sexe, baissant d'un coup sec mon jean sur mes chevilles, m'arrachant derechef un cri de douleur qu'il interpréta encore de façon erronée. Il fit descendre ma petite culotte lentement cette fois-ci le long de mes cuisses. Il rapprocha son visage de mon intimité, embrassa mon bas ventre, à ce moment mon sexe s'humidifia et des frissons parcoururent mon corps, je ne pus retenir un râle de plaisir. Jacob attentif à ces réactions s'empara violemment de mes fesses qu'il malaxa sans ménagement tan disque ses lèvres pénétrèrent mon intimité. La peur qui me paralysait s'évapora, je sortis de ma torpeur et la colère la remplaça. Je pris la tête de Jacob pour l'extirper de mon corps. Jacob prit cela pour des caresses et enfonça plus profondément sa langue. Je ne me laissai pas abattre pour autant et me saisie de ses bras dans lesquels j'enfonçais de toute mes forces mes ongles, hurlant à Jacob de s'arrêter. Il comprit alors ma démarche et me regarda enfin dans les yeux. Il devait y lire toute la peur et la colère que je ressentais, son visage se décomposa.

Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, dit-il déconcerté.

Eh bien tu croyais mal, mes cris étaient de la douleur et non du plaisir, répondis-je sèchement.

Oh… souffla-t-il, son visage empreint d'une tristesse infinie.

Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais qu'un ami, mais maintenant tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux.

Mais…

Je ramassais mes habits enfilant prestement mon jean et ma culotte, mon soutien-gorge était trop abîmé, j'enfilais juste mon T-shirt déchiré. Je courais vers ma voiture et des larmes me submergèrent, mon rêve se déroula devant mes yeux. Je ressentais ce même besoin. Je doutais de plus en plus que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Il fallait que je retourne à la falaise pour savoir si j'y étais allée la nuit dernière. Je séchais mes larmes, la haine remplaçant toute once de tristesse. Comment mon Jacob, mon soleil, mon meilleur ami avait-il pu me faire ça… Arrivée sur la falaise, je pris une profonde inspiration, descendis de la voiture et examina les alentours. Ma robe n'était pas là, aucune trace de pneu ne déformait l'herbe. Je me penchais et remarquais avec étonnement que j'avais le vertige, je reculais vivement. La seule partie de mon « rêve » que je souhaitais réelle, n'était qu'hallucination… Des larmes de tristesse perlèrent abondamment sur mon visage.

Je me remettais au volant de ma voiture. Quittais la falaise, pour retourner chez Charlie. Je pris de nouveau une douche, frottant avec force et vigueur chaque parcelle de mon corps insistant sur ma poitrine, mes fesses et mon intimité désormais bafouée. J'avais l'impression de laver mon corps avec une pierre ponce. Mon corps rougi par cette violente douche me fit me sentir mieux. La douleur que je ressentais m'était méritée. C'était ma punition…


	4. Contemplation

_**Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, Edward ne fait pas son grand retour tout de suite, pas aussi longtemps qu'SM (mais certaine vont m'en vouloir ^^ sorry…). Mais les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures !!! ;p **_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaire… J'aimerai savoir si vous aimez ^^ **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

Juillet

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

Août

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

**Contemplation**

_2 mois plus tard…_

**POV Bella :**

Les deux mois de vacances s'étaient écoulés. Deux longs mois durant lesquels je n'avais rien fait à part lire. J'avais passé toutes ces vacances avec ma mère et Phil en Floride, allant d'hôtels en hôtels au gré des matchs de Baseball…

Pendant ces deux mois, je n'avais eu aucun contact avec Forks. Tout cela me paraissait bien loin, comme un songe inachevé, que j'allais poursuivre. Une nouvelle année s'annonçait, les mêmes gens, les mêmes conversations dénuées d'intérêt, le même manque… Je ne pouvais cependant me résoudre à quitter Forks, cette ville était la seule chose qui me prouvait que ma brève idylle était réelle et une infime partie de moi espérait son retour…

Je me fichais totalement de mon apparence, mais ma mère avait insisté pour m'acheter une tenue spécifique pour ce jour. Elle m'avait acheté un jean foncé qui moulait mes cuisses et rehaussait mes fesses leur donnant une _« jolie forme » _m'avait-elle assuré. Elle m'avait persuadé que je serais également superbe avec ce pull d'un bleu profond dénudant mes épaules, et épousant certes ma poitrine à merveille. Ce qui m'avait poussé à céder était mon empressement à mettre fin à cette journée de « shopping torture ». J'enfilais donc ma nouvelle tenue l'agrémentait d'un sautoir qu'elle m'avait également forcé à accepter et obligé à porter aujourd'hui prenant mon père à témoin. Je me glissais néanmoins dans mes bonnes vieilles converses noires, attrapais mon sac et filais au lycée. Le temps était exécrable, ce qui me mit de mauvaise humeur. Déjà que cette journée s'annonçait horrible alors si le temps s'y mettait également ! Comble du comble, j'étais en retard, je me garai juste à côté de la voiture de Mike et sortis prestement. Manquant de m'étaler dans les escaliers, je courus au secrétariat chercher mon emploie du temps. Mme Cope leva les yeux lors de mon entrée fracassante. A bout de souffle, je demandai poliment ce qui m'était dû. Le dame d'une cinquantaine d'année me scruta, leva les yeux au ciel puis accéda à ma requête. J'avais pratiquement les mêmes profs, le même prof de biologie… je soupirai puis me rappelant de mon retard filais à la bibliothèque pour chercher mes livres. Aucune classe n'était présente, j'allais donc devoir rentre dans une classe où une trentaine d'yeux se riveront sur moi. J'espérais pouvoir l'éviter et c'est plein d'espoir que je demandais à la documentaliste si ma classe était déjà venue chercher leurs manuels. La femme acquiesçât et je due en plus me charger de tous mes livres. Ils ne rentrèrent pas tous dans mon sac, j'en pris donc trois à la main et repris ma course effrénée en direction de la salle d'anglais.

Je courai dans les couloirs lorsque j'entrai en collision avec quelqu'un. Mes livres se répandirent sur le sol et dans un grommellement inaudible je ramassai ces derniers sans accorder un regard à la personne que j'avais heurté de plein fouet. Une main d'homme me tendit alors un de mes bouquins, je le saisis vivement remerciant cette main. Je levai les yeux sur la personne à laquelle je devais des excuses. C'est alors que je rencontrai son regard, il avait des yeux d'un vert émeraude comme jamais je n'en avais vu. Ses prunelles me transpercèrent et je devins rouge écarlate, mes joues étaient brûlantes. Il était grand, sans doute plus âgé, les cheveux bruns caramel, mi-longs en bataille, une bouche d'ange et un sourire ravageur. M'arrêtant de le contempler de la sorte, je me perdis en excuses.

Excuse moi, j'étais pressée et je n'ai pas fait attention, je suis tellement maladroite, vraiment désolé de t'être rentrée dedans comme une furie…

Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je ne sais même pas où je vais, je suis nouveau et j'ai égaré mon plan, du coup je suis en retard pour mon premier jour à Forks, pas top.

Sa voix me transperçât, elle était grave et suave, ses octaves me firent perdre haleine. Je savais naturellement qu'il était nouveau, même effacé par la présence des splendides Cullen, son charme ne m'aurait pas échappé. Me rendant compte que sa phrase invitait à la discussion, je rougis de plus belle. Sentant ma gêne, il enchaîna.

Je m'appelle Lucas, je viens d'OHIO, le temps y était moins pluvieux ! reprit-il grimaçant.

Sa grimace me fit rire, me rappelant de mon dégoût pour Forks lors de mes premiers jours. Il me regarda amusé, je devais lui paraître folle. Me rappelant la situation qui nous avait amené à nous rencontrer, je m'excusai à nouveau.

Encore désolée, vraiment si je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner, tout ce que tu veux.

Je regrettais déjà mes mots, ne sachant ce dans quoi je m'engageais.

Tout ce que je veux ? reprit-il le regard plein de malice.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure et acquiesçât. Je ne pouvais résister à son sourire, mon cœur s'emballa et le sang me monta aux joues.

Je t'invite à dîner dans la ville la plus proche, et bien sûr ta présence est obligatoire ! me lança-t-il sur le ton du défi, qu'il accompagna d'un regard pénétrant.

Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, répondis-je faussement dépitée, mais je te préviens je suis de très mauvaise compagnie, banale, peu loquace, maladroite inintéressante…

Si tu essaies de me convaincre d'abandonner c'est peine perdue, je suis déjà sous le charme, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Mon cœur s'emballa et je crus défaillir lorsqu'une voix tonitruante résonna derrière nous, et dans un sursaut nous fîmes face à notre principal. Lucas prit les devant et expliqua la situation en l'aggravant théâtralement. Le principal m'ordonna de trouver ma classe et accompagna Lucas à sa salle de cours. Je filai, me retournant pour capter une dernière fois son regard. Il était également retourné et me souri avant de se retourner et de maarcher dans la direction opposée. Je faillis tomber une nouvelle fois, note à moi-même « éviter de marcher à reculons ».

Après avoir subis les 31 regards inquisiteurs de mes camarades, j'avais réussis à passer le reste de la matinée seule, perdue dans mes pensées.

L'heure du déjeuner, à la cantine, après avoir garnis mon plateau de cette nourriture infecte, je parcourus la pièce des yeux pour savoir où m'asseoir. A notre table habituelle, Mike, Angéla, Jessica, Lauren… et Lucas ! Jessica avait dû le convier à sa table, le convoitant déjà probablement. Elle devint verte en remarquant le regard qu'il m'accorda. La seule place de libre était à côté de Jessica, en face de Lucas, ce qui me réjouit. Je pris place et par pure courtoisie, pour faire bonne figure devant Lucas devrais-je dire, Jessica se força à faire les présentations.

Salut ! dit-elle à mon égard, donc Bella je te présente…

Lucas, la coupai-je en plongeant à mon tour mes yeux dans les siens.

Ah, vous vous connaissez déjà ? C'est quelqu'un de ta famille ? s'enquit elle d'ajouter pleine d'espoir.

Non on s'est croisée tout à l'heure par hasard, répondit Lucas adressant un sourire à Jessica.

Elle devait l'intéresser, elle était 1000 fois plus belle que moi et beaucoup plus sociable.

Je t'ai plutôt heurté… corrigeais-je honteuse.

Ah ! c'est vrai que tu es la reine pour ça, gloussa Jessica, apparemment soulagée.

Mais à mon grand étonnement Lucas ne se joignit pas à ses rires et au contraire m'adressa un regard plein de tendresse. Sa jambe effleura la mienne, un doux frisson m'envahit, mais je retirai vivement ma jambe, la rabattant sous ma chaise.

Jessica abandonné sa nouvelle proie. Et c'est avec encore plus d'antipathie qu'elle me toisa. Ignorant ses regards pressants, je discutai tout le repas avec Lucas. Il était très cultivé, assez drôle et adorable. J'étais sous le charme.

La journée passa très lentement, mais passa. Avant d'avoir atteint ma voiture, le visage singulier de Lucas apparut. Il m'attira à lui et me murmura à l'oreille.

Vendredi soir à 19h, tenue décontractée si tu préfères.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà filé. Ce côté mystérieux décuplait son charme.

Sept jours à patienter, à m'impatienter. Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient, le seul moment que j'attendais était le midi où la présence de Lucas était devenue habituelle. Notre relation était fondée sur l'amitié seule. Nous avions apprit à nous connaître, il était certes proche de moi, mais je ne distinguais aucun intérêt particulier, sauf de rares regards un peu plus intenses. J'étais déçue mais cela me convenait, surtout qu'il ne restait plus grande place dans mon petit cœur, mais j'aurais pu lui accorder avec effort une parcelle du centre de mes émotions. Mon esprit avait besoin de soutient… Mais me restait en tête notre rencontre et notre rendez-vous prochain.

Vendredi, enfin, je me levais en un sursaut, comment s'annonçait cette journée ? Je m'attardais un peu plus que d'accoutumer dans la salle de bain. J'avalais un bol de chocolat chaud et des tartines grillées. J'attrapais mon sac et filais au lycée. Je me garai plus ou moins intentionnellement à côté de la voiture de Lucas. Il était déjà en cours. Pourtant je n'étais pas en retard. Me fuyait-il ? Regrettait-il maintenant qu'il me connaissait notre rendez-vous futur ? Et c'est absorbée par toutes ces pensées que je me rendis en cours. La matinée passa rapidement, et c'est stressée que je me dirigeai à la cantine. Il était assit à sa place habituelle. Il m'accueillit avec son sourire ravageur. Je lisais dans son regard émeraude de l'anxiété, partageait-il ma gêne ou s'apprêtait-il à annuler… Ma maladresse associée à mon stress naissant, je ne manquai pas de renverser sur mon jean ma salade. Je devins rouge pivoine. Rougissant de plus belle au tintinnabulement des rires alentours. Lucas se précipita à mes côtés, ramassant la nourriture étalée sur le sol. Il m'ôta le plateau des mains, le posa sur la table et m'entraîna à l'extérieur. Je n'osais lever les yeux et affronter tout ce bloc d'hurluberlus avide de moqueries. Je me laissai donc entraîner…

Il me conduisit aux toilettes des femmes et y entra sans marquer d'hésitation. Il se saisit d'une serviette en papier qu'il imbiba et me tendit. Je m'en saisis levant les yeux honteuse vers cet être si gentil. Il ne riait pas, me regardant avec une tendresse infinie. Ne résistant plus à cet appel invisible, nous entreprîmes le même geste et en une seconde, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce baiser fut tendre, chaud et sucré… Je le regardais suite à ce magnifique baiser, lui accordant un doux regard.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Bella ?

… hum … Je dois nettoyer mon jean, retourne manger sinon les mauvaises langues vont nous créer tout un tas de rumeurs.

Il s'en était allé, me regardant troublé. Notre amitié était tout sauf platonique… mais qu'avais-je donc fait ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris le temps de lui répondre, même si moi-même je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait. Notre dîner de ce soir s'il ne l'annulait pas, m'apporterait de plus amples réponses.

Je ne le revis pas de la journée, il avait déjà finit de manger quand j'avais rejoins la cantine. Et c'est tout aussi stressée quand arrivant, si ce n'est plus que je quittais le lycée.

Mon père n'était toujours pas rentré de son travail, je l'avais prévenu pour mon dîner et si Lucas annulait, je trouverais bien une excuse. Je me douchai tout de même et enfilai une tenue assez jolie mais simple. 18h50, j'étais fin prête, impatiente, j'enfilais mes converses. Je scrutais par la fenêtre de la cuisine l'allée devant la maison, cramponnée au rebord de l'évier et mordant ma lèvre inférieure. 19h05, toujours personne… il fallait que je me détende, je commençais même à transpirer. Je filais à la salle de bain me mettre du déodorant lorsque j'entendis sonner. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je dévalai les escaliers plus vite que nécessaire. J'ouvris la porte, mes joues rosirent à sa vue et mon cœur s'emporta. C'était encore différent de le voir ici, chez moi. Il me regarda en souriant tendrement. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture et je pris place à ses côtés. Cette proximité me rendit d'autant plus stressée. Il alluma la radio, et parvint à mes oreilles la douce mélodie du Clair de Lune de Debussy. Je crus mourir, je retenais tout mon chagrin avec une force dont je ne me croyais pas capable. Une larme perla sur ma joue que j'essuyai prestement. Je changeais de station sans même consulter Lucas. Mais ce dernier n'objecta pas. Je repris progressivement mes esprits. Je n'osais briser le silence qui s'était installé. Nous arrivâmes enfin à Port Angeles. Lucas se gara le long du trottoir éclairé. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à atteindre un petit restaurant. Il était charmant et cosy, et très peu bondé. Nous prîmes place à une table pour deux. La discussion s'anima enfin et notre amitié et plus car affinité me permis de me détendre. Le dîner se déroula et l'épisode des toilettes ne fut nullement évoqué.

Nous avions finit de manger et il n'était que neuf heures et demi, mon père m'avait généreusement accordé la permission de minuit. Me voir sourire à nouveau l'avait plus que motivé. Nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes le long de la rue principale pour une ballade improvisée. J'avais froid et grelottais par moment. Lucas me prit par la taille et me pressa contre lui. Sa chaleur me réchauffait et notre discussion se rapprocha du sujet fatidique.

Pour ce midi, je suis désolé, je ne sait pas ce qui m'a prit, s'enquit-il de dire.

Je m'arrêtai, me plaçai face à lui, lui barrant la route, et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

Tu ne comprends donc pas ? répondis-je dans un murmure.

Non, je sais que je t'ai braqué, je comprends et si tu veux que ça ne reste qu'une amitié je le respecterais et …

Mais je ne le veux pas, le coupais-je d'un ton presque suppliant.

Nous nous regardâmes longuement avant de nous embrasser tendrement. Sa langue dessinait les contours de mes lèvres, lorsqu'il forçat le barrage qu'elles formaient, j'accueillis sa langue plongeant la mienne dans sa bouche. Elles s'enroulèrent et dansèrent à l'unisson. J'avais passé mes bras autour de sa nuque et lui enserrait ma taille. Après ce langoureux baiser, nous repartîmes main dans la main le long de la rue.

Après nous avoir quittés par de doux et tendres baisers, je filais dans ma chambre enfilais mon pyjama et me glissais sous mes draps. Je repensais à cette soirée si romantique, j'avais un petit ami… Je ressentis une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais, pas lui mon âme sœur, mon tendre, mon aimé, mon adoré. Juste Lucas, non pas juste Lucas. C'était Lucas, mon nouveau petit ami. Je refoulai la blessure secrète de mon cœur et essayai de trouver le sommeil.


	5. Détermination

**Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!!! Je vais essayé de copier le prochain (même de l'écrire) avant de me faire trucider par les fans d'Eddy (j'en fais également parti !!!)… lisez jusqu'au bout… et un petit retour Lemon (à la demande de ma meilleure amie********) !!!**

**Bonne lecture…**

**-laissez moi des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir et me motive un truc de fou !!! Donc une petite review en passant je suis pas contre ;p-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Détermination

POV Bella :

Je sortais avec Lucas depuis un mois et demi, un mois et demi de bonheur, empli de douceur et de tendresse. C'étais samedi et j'avais demandé à Lucas de passer à la maison pour m'aider en Maths. Mon père appréciait beaucoup Lucas, il m'autorisait à l'inviter même s'il s'absentait à la réserve pour la journée. Il arriva à deux heures, mon père était déjà partit. Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement avant de monter réviser. Les maths, la seule matière qui me posait problème… il commença par me ré expliquer le cours et je comprit pratiquement tout, nous fîmes quelques exercices que je réussis avec brio. J'étais extrêmement contente de comprendre enfin de quoi il en résultait. Je l'enlaçai pour le remercier et m'assis sur ses genoux, je posai ma tête sur son torse. Il posa une main sur ma cuisse et m'enlaçait de l'autre, tout en me caressant le dos. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes. Il embrassa mon crâne, je relevais alors la tête pour l'embrasser à mon tour. Notre baiser se fit plus passionné et sa main sur ma cuisse se rapprochant de mon intimité. Je sentis son sexe se durcir à travers son pantalon et étant assise sur ses genoux, j'effectuais une pression involontaire sur son sexe qui durcissait de plus en plus. Je me levai d'un bond. Je ne pouvais plus me laisser faire. Lucas me regarda tendrement. Je fus surprise, je m'attendais à de la tristesse ou à de l'incompréhension, mais non. Il m'attrapa par la manche et m'attira à lui. Il me fit s'asseoir à nouveau sur ses genoux, son désir s'en était allé. Il m'enserra tendrement et me susurra à l'oreille :

Ca ne fait rien, si t'es pas prête je comprends, désolé de t'avoir brusqué, je suis quelqu'un de très patient mon amour.

Merci, soufflais-je.

Enfin quelqu'un qui faisait attention à moi, à ce que je voulais, faisant passer mon désir avant le sien. Je resserrai mon étreinte, il était le petit ami idéal, quelqu'un de bien pour moi…

_[…]_

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que nous sortions ensemble. C'était aujourd'hui notre anniversaire de nos trois mois. Je n'aimais pas les fêtes, ni les surprises et encore moins les cadeaux. Lucas m'avait pourtant invité chez lui, il avait réussi à avoir la maison pour lui tout seul, détail que j'avais omis sciemment de mentionner à mon père.

C'était samedi, je venais de finir de manger et je me préparais avant que Lucas ne me cherche.

J'étais enfin prête, je redoutais également cette journée, que m'avait-il réservé ? Sans doute quelque chose de simple, il savait que je n'aimais pas l'extravagance et était trop gentil pour me contrarier.

Pour cette journée de mi-décembre, j'avais opté pour un jean et un haut gris de flanelle légèrement décolleté que je recouvrais d'un pull noir.

J'entendis la voiture de Lucas se garer, j'enfilais alors mon manteau, filais dehors à sa rencontre et l'embrassais tendrement. Il souriait, et je craquais à nouveau, tendant mon cou pour lui donner un autre baiser. Le froid nous fîmes nous hâter dans la voiture. Lucas alluma le chauffage et mit de la musique entraînante. J'étais tellement bien, la chaleur m'envahissait peu à peu, réchauffant progressivement mon corps. Nous fûmes rapidement arrivés. Je quittais à regret le confort de la voiture et atteignis le porche prestement. Lucas se hâta d'ouvrir la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'avais même chaud, Lucas avait dû mettre le chauffage au maximum car je n'eu aucun mal à me défaire de mon manteau ainsi que de mon pull.

Nous passâmes la journée à bavasser et à nous embrasser. Quand vint l'heure du dîner, Lucas me surprit. Il sortit un délicieux plat du frigo qu'il avait préparé lui-même me jura-t-il.

Après avoir dégusté de délicieux mets, Lucas me somma de rester dans le salon, seule pendant un moment. Le stress monta, une surprise, la journée avait été parfaite, pourquoi la gâcher maintenant…

Soudain j'entendis une musique d'ambiance provenir de l'étage, j'étais intriguée… Lucas redescendit et je remarquai qu'il était tout aussi anxieux que moi. Il me prit par la taille et m'entraîna à l'étage. Devant la porte fermée de sa chambre, il me regarda amoureusement avec un léger sourire. Derechef je craquais et l'embrassais tendrement. Il m'enlaça passionnément et notre baiser devint fougueux. D'une main il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et je découvris une pièce métamorphosée. Elle était éclairée par une centaine (et j'exagère à peine) de bougies, disposées sur tt les meubles, une douce lueur s'en dégageait, l'espace n'en était que plus intime. Des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol et son lit. J'étais subjuguée, il s'était donné tant de mal pour me faire plaisir ! Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête mais je voulais essayer et lui faire à mon tour plaisir.

Il me regardait anxieux, guettant la moindre de mes réactions. Je me retournais et faute de mot l'embrassais. Son étreinte fut tendre et d'une main il referma la porte derrière nous.

Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, nous embrassant fougueusement, une de ses mains ébouriffait mes cheveux et son autre pressait mon bassin contre le sien. Sentir son corps contre le mien me fit frissonner de plaisir. Je sentis sa main chaude s'immiscer sous mon haut de flanelle. Son autre main la rejoignit, me caressant délicatement le dos. De ses doigts habiles, il m'ôta avec douceur mon T-shirt. Me sentir dévêtu me gêna et mes joues rosirent immédiatement. Il m'admira un instant, avant de reprendre notre étreinte. Il attendait un signe de ma part. je retirai également son T-shirt. Je découvrais son corps, plus musclé que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je fis parcourir mes mains sur son torse avant de l'embrasser plus intensément. Sentir nos deux corps presque nus se toucher était si plaisant, mes seins se durcir contre sa peau et je sentis son sexe se gonfler de plaisir. Il retira son jean et moi le mien, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge m'admirant à chaque parcelle qu'il découvrait. Enfin, il me retira ma culotte et son propre boxer. Nous nous tenions face à face vêtus de notre plus simple appareil. Ma gêne était à son paroxysme et le voir ainsi transformé par le désir était impressionnant. Il saisit mes mains, me tira lentement à lui, son sexe rencontra ma peau nue et je n'en fus pas dégoûtée, mais au contraire, mon corps répondit à ce contact. Nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre, il caressait mon dos dans de doux mouvements, puis descendit le long de mes cuisses. Nous nous embrassâmes et la fougue et le désir s'emparèrent de nous. Mes mains si crispées se délièrent et se mirent à parcourir son corps. Nous basculâmes sur le lit. Dans ce mouvement, son sexe effleura le mien déclenchant, en moi, des milliers de frissons de plaisir et de désir. Je me retrouva à califourchon sur lui caressant son torse, son sexe se dressait juste devant moi. Je m'en saisis timidement et tendrement. Lucas laissa échapper un râle jouissif. J'empoignais plus fermement son sexe. A ma grande surprise, Lucas dans un effort luttant contre une force invisible m'arrêta, il roula sur le côté et se saisit d'un préservatif sur sa table de nuit. Je remarquais qu'il y en avait une cinquantaine à notre disposition, j'étais étonnée et me mordit la lèvre pour retenir un rire. Il enfila le préservatif puis me fit basculer sur le côté, se retrouvant sur moi. J'étais tendu et crispée chaque muscle de mon corps était crispé et avant qu'il n'entreprenne quoique ce soit, je lui fis timidement savoir que pour ça, je n'étais toujours pas prête. Toujours avec autant d'ardeur, il me regarda, affichant un sourire compréhensif. Je l'embrassais alors, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête là, je voulais lui montrer combien je l'appréciais. En l'embrassant je roulai sur le lit de telle sorte à retrouver ma position, assise sur lui. Il me regarda brûlant de désir, je me saisis de ses mains et les porta à ma poitrine. Il s'en saisit timidement, puis les caressa en effectuant une pression plus forte. Mon corps tressaillit de plaisir et un râle s'échappa de mon être incandescent. Je me saisis de son sexe et au rythme de ses caresses, je fis des mouvements comme je l'avais subit précédemment. Il accéléra ses caresses et moi les miennes nous faisant jouir presque à l'unisson. Ses muscles se tendirent et dans un cri de délectation il explosa de plaisir. Le préservatif étant encore en place, évita d'avoir à s'essuyer. Il retira son préservatif, puis se retourna vers moi. Son regard brûlait toujours de désir, il m'enserra à nouveau et cette fois m'allongea sur le lit, lui assit écarta mes cuisses s'asseyant entres elles. Il me tira à lui, mes fesses surélevées. Il écarta un peu plus mes cuisses et déposa un baiser sur mon sexe gonflé de désir. Il le caressa du bout des doigts, s'attardant sur mon clitoris, j'exultai retenant des cris de plaisir. Il exerça une légère pression sur mon clitoris puis effectua un mouvement de gauche à droite. Mon plaisir monta progressivement, m'accrochant aux draps je poussais un cri de plaisir intense. J'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'il pénétra un doigt en moi, faisant remonter mon plaisir, plus rapidement cette fois-ci, j'atteints la jouissance puis poussa un soupir de plaisir. Nous nous enlaçâmes et restâmes allongés ainsi un long moment, moi l'enserrant de ma jambe et lui de son bras. Cette soirée avait été vraiment parfaite…

Il me raccompagna chez moi avant minuit comme nous l'avait commandé Charlie. Je repris une douche avant d'aller au lit. Cette soirée avait été vraiment très sportive.

POV Edward :

Il était tard et Bella n'était toujours pas rentrée, je résistais à l'envie d'aller la trouver, je ne voulais pas assister à ce à quoi je rêvais depuis toujours.

Peu avant minuit elle rentra, son odeur était intense, elle avait dû transpirer. La raison n'était pas difficile à deviner. Si j'avais pu à ce moment, j'aurai certainement pleurer. Mais je restais là impassible, impuissant, priant pour que Bella me découvre…

POV Bella :

Le week-end passé, je redoutai de le revoir dans le contexte du lycée. Il m'attendait accolé au mur de la cafétéria. La situation était très embarrassante, je le rejoignis gardant une distance gênée, lui adressant un léger sourire. Il m'embrassa timidement. Je filais à mon cours de littérature, feignant un empressement démesuré à cause d'un pseudo examen. Je me sentais mal de lui mentir, mais encore plus de rester dans cette situation si embarrassante.

Je réfléchis toute la journée et me détendis au fil du temps. Je retrouvais la tendresse de notre couple. Rien n'avait changé. Nous n'étions pas plus tactile, ni moins.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de réitérer notre petite expérience érotique. Je n'en ressentais ni le besoin, ni l'envie, et déclinais l'invitation peu voilée de mon petit ami pour ce week-end.

C'était samedi soir, j'allais allée me coucher ma la lueur de la pleine lune m'attira vers la fenêtre. Je voyais depuis ma fenêtre les bois alentours. Un sentiment de mélancolie et de tristesse m'envahit. Je n'avais cessé d'y penser, mais là c'étai différent, plus intense. Des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues. J'ouvris la fenêtre d'un geste irréfléchi. Le froid me fit tressaillir, le vent s'engouffrait dans ma chambre, mes cheveux s'envolèrent. Je respirais cet air glacé, me rappelant le souffle de mon Edward. Je fermais prestement la fenêtre et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je trouvai difficilement le sommeil. Je fis un rêve étrange cette nuit là. J'étais dans les bois, en été ou bien au printemps, j'étais allongée dans les bois sur une grosse racine d'un des arbres. Edward était penché au dessus de moi, tentant de m'embrasser, je repoussais d'abord ses tentatives, il m'avait abandonné, pourquoi céderais-je… mais mes pâles tentatives ne firent pas le poids contre un vampire déterminé et magnifique de surcroît. Je l'enlaçais fermement de peur qu'il ne m'échappe à nouveau. Il me susurrait des mots d'amour et dans un désir brûlant, nous assouvîmes nos fantasmes. Je revivais toute ma soirée mais Lucas était remplacé par un être qui le dépassait dans _tous_ les domaines, l'être auquel j'étais, je suis le plus attachée… C'était encore meilleur, sa froideur et tout simplement l'ampleur des sentiments que je lui portais, rendirent ce moment encore plus intense, me comblant au plus haut point. Je murmurais son prénom entre deux râles de plaisir… Quand j'atteignis l'orgasme total, je me réveilla en un bond…

Etais-je vraiment réveillée ? Edward était là, face à moi aussi beau que dans mon songe de ma noyade. Il s'était vivement reculé, au départ penché au dessus de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Et maintenant, il se tenait le plus loin qu'il puisse, le visage anxieux. J'attendis un long moment, assise sur mon lit, le fixant intensément. Je passais par toutes les émotions, de l'étonnement à l'incompréhension, de l'espoir à la méfiance, du bonheur à la tristesse, de l'amour à la haine. Tout cela était si confus !

C'est alors qu'Edward s'approcha de moi dans une démarche des plus gracieuse. Ses yeux topaze me transcendèrent. Je voulais le toucher, sentir son corps. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il s'approcha plus encore. Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts, replaça une des mèches de ma crinière indomptable derrière mon oreille, dégageant mon visage. J'humais son odeur glacée, appréciant chaque fragrance qui émanait de son corps. Son contact glacé sur ma peau me coupait le souffle. J'avais peur de bouger de peur que tout cela ne s'en aille, que tout s'évapore autour de moi. Il prit mon menton entre ses douces mains et porta mon visage à ses lèvres. J'accueillis avec un immense plaisir ce baiser, lui rendant avec fougue. Je m'arrêtai de respirer. Quand il s'en aperçut il me murmura un léger sourire aux lèvres :

Respire Bella, ce n'est qu'un rêve, je te laisse ta vie. Je t'aimerais à jamais…

Et en une fraction de seconde il avait disparu par la fenêtre entrouverte. Je me précipitai sur ses pas mais mes pieds se prirent dans ma couette et je me retrouvai par terre, jurant contre moi-même. Je me relevai et courai à la fenêtre, il n'était pas là, il n'était _plus_ là, sans doute caché. Je ne rêvais pas, j'en étais sûre et ma douleur, suite à ma chute, me le confirmait. Je n'avais peut-être pas rêvé en ce qui concernait ma noyade… Il était revenu, il était à Forks. Il fallait que je le retrouve…

POV Edward :

Elle était, pour je ne sais quelle raison, derrière sa fenêtre à scruter les bois. J'aurais juré qu'elle me regardait, mais c'était impossible. Elle était d'une humeur étrange et j'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir lire dans son esprit. D'un coup, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, le vent fit voler ses soyeux cheveux et je sentis la douce odeur de Bella. Je n'eus pas le plaisir d'en profiter à loisir, elle avait déjà refermé la fenêtre, des gouttelettes de cristal perlant sur ses joues.

Elle mit plus de temps à s'endormir, mais une fois sa respiration ralentit, j'entrai dans sa chambre en un bond silencieux. La fenêtre ne constituait pas une barrière, d'une légère pression, pour un vampire, je l'ouvris aisément et sans un bruit.

Je m'assis, comme à mon habitude, dans le rocking-chair. Au bout d'une heure, les songes de Bella s'animèrent la faisant parler. J'étais attentif au moindre murmure…

Non, je ne céderais pas !

_[…]_

Tu es si beau…

_[…]_

Mmmmmh…

_[…]_

J'étais dépité, ma Bella devait rêver de sa soirée, car après deux phrases, ce furent des râles de jouissances qui emplirent la pièce, Bella s'agitant comme un petit ver dans son lit.

Mmmmmh…

_[…]_

…Edward…Edward…

_[…]_

J'étais stupéfait, avait-elle bien prononcé mon prénom, était-ce à moi qu'elle rêvait de façon érotique. Je m'approchais d'elle pour mieux entendre, bien que j'en eu nullement besoin, elle sentait si bon. J'étais totalement absorbé par ses paroles et sa douce odeur que je ne prêtai pas attention à son petit cœur qui s'agitait de plus en plus. C'est alors qu'elle se réveilla, me trouvant ainsi, penché sur elle comme si je voulais lui administrer mon baiser mortel… Je me reculai prestement, m'éloignant le plus possible d'elle. Je la regardais inquiet de ce à quoi elle pensait, elle avait un léger pli entre ces deux sourcils, elle réfléchissait intensément…

Dans une pulsion, je m'approchai d'elle lentement, à vitesse humaine, pour qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée. J'étais tout contre elle et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ses prunelles noires m'émurent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser sa joue, de dégager son visage d'une mèche rebelle et… de l'embrasser amoureusement. La respiration de Bella avait cessé comme lors de nos premiers baisers, un sourire élargit légèrement mes lèvres. Mais elle avait une vie à présent, je ne pouvais être égoïste et la lui voler. Je lui susurrai un adieu pour qu'elle pense que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et m'en alla à la vitesse de la lumière.

J'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi puis une succession de jurons, Bella était si maladroite… Elle apparut quelques secondes plus tard à sa fenêtre, scrutant son jardin et les bois, cherchant sûrement à me trouver. Elle affichait un air déterminé, ce que je ne compris pas…


	6. Trahison

**Ta Dam !!! Le chapitre 6, attention mesdemoiselles (et pourquoi pas messieurs), une scène **_**très **_**attendue !!!! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir vraiment, ça me motive à continuer, car il faut savoir que à chaque fois que je publiais, j'avais des chapitres d'avances donc c'était juste le temps de recopier, mais maintenant, il va falloir être un brin plus patient (malheureusement) mai vous pourrez également me donner des suggestions si vous le souhaitez ! :) **

**Bonne lecture !!!!**

**Attention Lemon… -ou pas ^^…- (suspens…) **

**Il parait que les dialogues bug parfois j'ai essayé de voir mais moi ça marche, donc désolé mais je ne peux pas y remédier :s… sorry… **

_**Trahison…**_

**POV Bella :**

Je ne pouvais pas attendre, je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir plus posément, je le voulais maintenant. J'étais encore en pyjama, transpirante comme jamais. J'enfilai mon manteau et pris mes converses à la main. Charlie ronflait tel un ours, j'entrouvris ma porte, elle grinça, mais cela ne sembla pas troubler le sommeil de mon père. J'ouvrai donc ma porte en grand et entrepris la descente de mes escaliers. Eux si silencieux d'ordinaire, se liguaient contre moi, craquant sous chacun de mes pas. J'arrivais enfin au pied des escaliers. Je leur lançai un regard mauvais puis m'attaqua à la porte d'entrée. J'empoignai d'une main les clefs encore suspendues à la serrure, étouffant un tintinnabulement. Je les tournai dans un bruit sourd, relâchai doucement les clefs, tournai la poignée et ouvris, en grand, la porte. Le vent s'engouffra dans l'entrée, je sortis prestement, refermant délicatement la porte derrière moi. Mes pieds étaient congelés, mes fines chaussettes ne m'étaient pas d'un grand secours, j'enfilai donc mes converses avant de perdre un ou deux orteils. Une fois chaussée, je m'élançai dans les bois, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans les ténèbres à chaque pas. Au bout de dix minutes de course effrénée, je m'arrêtai épuisée, dans ces profondeurs, la lune n'éclairait plus beaucoup, je ne pouvais continuer à m'enfoncer ainsi. Je m'allongeai sur le sol glacé, je n'avais pas peur. Je savais qu'il me protégeait.

Mais comment faire pour le voir… Il fallait que je le provoque, que je me mette en danger. Je me levai d'un bond. J'avais trouvé, mais il fallait que ça marche, qu'il soit vraiment là, sinon… je n'hésitai pas, de toute façon une vie sans lui n'en était pas une…

Je grimpais dans un arbre, faillis tomber à plusieurs reprises. J'étais à six mètres du sol, une chute me serait fatale. Je m'avançai, ou plutôt rampai sur une branche. Je m'assis sur le bord de la branche, puis m'accroupis. Je respirai un bon coup, peut-être pour la dernière fois, et m'élançai dans le vide. Ma chute fut très brève. Des bras fermes m'encerclaient et en une seconde, je fus plaquée contre un arbre. Je le regardais intensément. La colère que j'avais lu au début dans ses prunelles topazes avait entièrement disparue, remplacée par un regard tendre et amoureux.

Il était de retour.

**POV Edward :**

Elle était beaucoup plus futée que je ne l'aurai cru. Je l'avais une fois encore sous-estimée. Elle s'élança vers la mort, me forçant à la sauver, une fois de plus. Je l'encerclais de mes bras d'immortel. Une fois ma colère contre son imprudence passée, je l'admirai, Bella était si belle, je l'aimais plus fort que jamais et rien ne pourra changer cet amour.

Je la déposai délicatement sur le sol givré et lui murmurai, un sourire aux lèvres :

_« Fragile, petite Humaine… »_

Elle me regarda, puis à mon plus grand étonnement, de la colère illumina ses yeux. Elle se leva d'un bond, se plaça à mon niveau et me rua le torse de coups, de ses petites mains. Cela me décontenança et le fait que je ne ressentais aucune douleur fit s'intensifier sa rafale de coups. Je saisis ses petits poings de peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal. Elle me jeta alors sa verve dévastatrice :

Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as laissé mourir intérieurement ! Comment as-tu pu !!!

J'étais blessé, je m'en voulais déjà assez. Mais elle n'était pas innocente non plus. Et sans réfléchir, je répliquai.

Et toi qui vas d'hommes en hommes, Zach puis Jacob et aussi Lucas…

Mes paroles la décomposèrent, elle sembla lutter contre ses souvenirs et refoulant un immense chagrin elle reprit violemment.

De quel droit m'espionnes-tu, et de quel droit me juges-tu ! C'est toi qui m'as abandonné, c'était _ton _choix, c'est _toi _qui as scellé mon destin.

Sa voix qui se voulait agressive, se brisa en un sanglot. Je me sentais tellement coupable, comment avais-je pu la blesser à nouveau. Je me rapprochai d'elle timidement. Elle avait la tête baissée, je pris son menton entre mes mains et le leva pour pouvoir observer ma Bella.

Je suis désolé, je me sens coupable, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir et je ne pense pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. Je suis désolé, je t'aime tellement… je dois te laisser poursuivre ta vie ! Je ne t'oublierais jamais Isabella Swan.

Je m'apprêtais à partir scrutant le visage de ma douce Bella pour la dernière fois.

Non ! Me récria-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner à nouveau !

Elle s'était élancée à mon cou et me serrait du plus fort qu'elle le puisse. Je me détachai sans mal de son étreinte, ses petites mains que je tenais fermement tentaient de lutter en vain. Ses yeux me scrutèrent. Ses prunelles chocolat, pénétrantes. J'avais rêvé de ça depuis le moment où je l'avais quitté. Son regard débordait d'amour. Je ne pu me maîtriser plus longtemps. Je la saisis brusquement par la taille, la soulevant du sol. Par réflexe, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Mon désir était intense, je ne pouvais m'arrêter, seule Bella détenait ce pouvoir, mais elle aussi brûlait de désir. Elle essayait de me retirer ma chemise, je l'y aidai d'un mouvement habile. Ne me contrôlant plus, je plaquai Bella contre un arbre. Notre étreinte était fougueuse et passionnée et aussi, mais surtout, amoureuse. Mon sexe était déjà gonflé par le désir. Bella, ma Bella m'embrassait avec entrain, elle était là, elle était mienne.

**POV Bella :**

J'étais brûlante de désir, chaque partie de moi était attirée par Edward, tel deux aimants. Je lui avais enlevé sa chemise augmentant mon désir. Je voulais être plus proche de lui. Je ne réfléchissais plus vraiment, mon esprit inhibé par cette pulsion amoureuse. Je ne pu admirer à loisir son corps de Dieu grec. Plaquée contre l'arbre, il m'ôta mon T-shirt. Il huma ma peau, comme l'on sent les fleurs qui ont le plus doux des parfums. Le contact de son souffle frôlant ma peau, parcourant d'une épaule à l'autre, s'arrêtant sur mes clavicules et le haut de ma poitrine, me déclencha de délicieux frissons. Après cette douce caresse glaciale, s'ensuivit un baiser passionnel, puis cet être charnel me fit glisser doucement sur le sol. Il se plaça au dessus de moi. Mon corps réagit de lui-même et je sentis mon sexe s'humidifier. Edward ne contrôlait plus la vitesse de ses mouvements et en moins de cinq secondes, il m'eut ôté tout le reste de mes habits. Et en encore moins de temps il se retrouva nu, dans les bois avec moi. Je ne fus pas gênée, je voulais me dévoiler à lui. Il me plaqua derechef contre le sol, plaquant mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Il m'embrassa avec ardeur puis fit descendre ses baisers le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma clavicule. Je sentais son sexe dressé contre mon ventre. Il lâcha mes mains, fit descendre les siennes jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine dont il se saisit. Ses mains les malaxèrent sans brusquerie aucune, titillant de sa langue glacée, le bout de mes tétons durcis. Je poussais un râle de plaisir que j'accompagnai d'un mouvement de bassin. Son sexe gonfla de plus belle. Quittant ma poitrine, il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses se retrouvant entre ces dernières. Il les écarta légèrement, déclanchant déjà en moi un frisson de plaisir. Il posa sa tête sur mon ventre et le couvrit de baisers, pendant que mes mains fourrageaient dans ces cheveux aux milles reflets. Il descendit pour atteindre mon intimité, il y déposa un baiser avant de franchir mes lèvres de sa langue. Il trouva sans mal mon clitoris et avec une vitesse que seuls les vampires peuvent atteindre, fit des petits mouvements de gauche à droite, puis de bas en haut, tout en effectuant une légère pression. Je fus parcouru de milliers de frissons qui s'intensifiaient. Mais avant que je n'atteigne l'orgasme, je saisis sa tête et la remonta à hauteur de mon visage. Je lui donna un langoureux baiser avant de murmurer, entre deux respirations saccadées, « je te veux, prend moi ! » Edward se saisit de ma bouche, plaça une main sous mes reins me cambrant tout contre lui, et d'un mouvement habile, il s'immisça en moi. A mon soulagement, je ne ressentis aucune douleur bien que ce fut la première fois, c'était tellement parfait. Mon bassin remuait de plaisir et Edward, mon Edward entreprit des mouvements délicieux de vas et viens. Nous ne pûmes retenir nos cris, faisant fuir tous les petits animaux qui peuplaient ces bois. Je sentais monter en moi le plaisir ultime et atteignant l'orgasme en même temps que mon apollon, nous hurlâmes de plaisir. Tous mes muscles se tendirent et Edward dans un dernier geste plus profond se déversa en moi.

Il posa sa tête sur mon sein gauche, écoutants les battements de mon cœur qui avaient du mal à se calmer. Nous sourîmes de bonheur. Nous nous étions enfin retrouvés. Et nous venions de partager un moment tout simplement exceptionnel, magique. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, durant lequel, éreinté, je m'endormis.

Je me réveillai le lendemain, il devait être 10h, mais j'étais dans mon lit. Voulait-il que je crois que ça aussi s'était un rêve ? Paniqué, les larmes me montant aux yeux, je murmurai son prénom. Une voix au timbre magnifique et familier me répondit. _« Je suis là Bella »_, et en une seconde, il se tint là, à mes côtés, m'enlaçant tendrement. Il était de retour, il était de nouveau mien et moi sienne, nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

_Eve et Adam venaient de goûter au fruit défendu et n'étaient pas prêt de s'en lasser…_


	7. Culpabilisation

**Désolé pour cette longue attente !!! Je suis de retour avec je l'espère, un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira !!! Merci pour me rajouter dans vos histoires favorites et pour vos nombreuses reviews !!!**

**Bonne lecture **

_**Culpabilisation**_

Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais retrouvé mon amour, et dans un même temps perdu ma virginité. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde savait, que mon sourire béat me trahissait… Je devais néanmoins affronter mon père, espérant que je me trompais. Mon Edward avait dû partir à la chasse, la nuit d'hier avait été si intense… Je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendis à la cuisine, mon père était dans le salon rassemblant ses affaires de pèche.

- Bonjour Bella, pas très matinale !

- Pas trop, répondis-je enjouée.

- Mal dormis ? Au moins tu es de bonne humeur !

- Hum… si si, j'ai passé une _très _bonne nuit !

- Tu vas quelque part avec Lucas aujourd'hui ?

Je redescendis sur terre aussitôt, ces mots prononcés. Mon sourire s'évapora. J'étais un monstre. Je devais lui dire… sans le faire souffrir… ça serait délicat… Il était la gentillesse incarnée et le pire est qu'il soit tombé amoureux de moi. Je coupais court à la conversation que j'avais avec mon père. Je m'habillais prestement et me regardai dans la glace. Je ne pouvais plus, je voyais celle qui l'avait trahis, je regorgeais de culpabilité. Je courrais dehors, il fallait que j'aille lui dire. Edward saura qu'il faut que je le fasse seule, naturellement il ne pouvait m'aider. J'étais arrivée devant sa maison, je coupais le contact et descendais de la voiture à contre cœur, une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Je tremblais comme une feuille, j'attendis le temps nécessaire et une fois calmé, sonnai à sa porte.

Sa mère m'ouvrit, elle semblait dépitée, quand elle me vit, elle me sourie légèrement. Les lieux regorgeaient de souvenirs, je me sentis d'autant plus mal. Elle m'adressa un succin bonjour puis me murmura :

- Je suis contente que tu sois là Bella, on vient de subir un décès dans la famille, la grand-mère de Lucas. Il était très proche d'elle et ça l'a beaucoup affecté. C'est bien qu'il est quelqu'un comme toi sur qui compter.

C'était le comble du comble, je ne pouvais pas rompre maintenant. Je ne savais que faire, je devais l'aider. Sa mère me fit entrer pour que je le rejoigne. Je montai les escaliers, mon esprit torturé, j'entrai dans sa chambre doucement. Je trouvais Lucas sur son lit écoutant de la musique 'dépressive'. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, il avait dû pleurer toute la nuit. Augmentant ma culpabilité je le regardais dans les yeux. Je voulais pleurer, pourquoi lui avais-je fais ça. Il me regarda et essaya de me sourire. Ce sourire qu'il m'offrait dans un effort, je n'en voulais pas, je ne le méritais pas. Je tournai la tête et essayai de trouver quelques paroles convenables.

- Salut, fut le seul mot que je fus capable d'articuler timidement.

- Salut. Je suis désolé que tu aies à me voir ainsi.

C'était trop, il s'excusait ! Pourquoi était-il si adorable !?

- Ne t'excuse pas ! Dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

- Oh Bella, j'aurai voulu passé mon week-end autrement que comme ça. Mais ça me fait du bien de savoir que tu es là pour moi.

Il trouvait toutes les paroles qui ne faisaient qu'accroître ma culpabilité.

- Si tu veux quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi, bégayais-je.

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser, ta présence est pour moi la seule chose dont j'ai besoin. Je t'aime Bella…

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Je sais, on m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne te trahirai jamais comme il l'a fait. S'il y a bien une chose que j'exècre, c'est la trahison.

Ses paroles me transpercèrent et son poignard fit ressurgir toute l'ampleur de ma tromperie. Je ne pus retenir une larme qui perla sur ma joue.

- Je suis désolé de te reparler de tout ça.

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa amoureusement. Je ne répondis pas à ce baiser. Je ne pouvais faire semblant, j'étais nulle pour ça.

Je lui souhaitais bon courage, lui transmis toutes mes condoléances et, feignant de me sentir patraque, m'échappai de ce cauchemar.

De retour chez moi, je filais dans ma chambre et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je devais penser à rien. Je commençais donc mes devoirs. J'eu le temps de finir et de m'avancer pour toute la semaine. Je ne savais que faire et Edward n'était toujours pas rentré. Ca m'arrangeait, je voulais être seule.

Une violente douleur me tirailla le ventre. Je pris une longue douche brûlante, sa chaleur m'entourait tel un cocon, que je quittais à regret. Je m'habillai promptement et fis un brin de rangement dans ma chambre. Puis me rassit à mon bureau pour consulter mes E-mails.

Peu de temps après, mon Edward se retrouva à mes côtés, m'embrassant passionnément. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre, il était si envoûtant. Sa bouche si douce, si sucrée. Sa langue glacée rencontra le mienne et s'enroula divinement autour. Il me regarda profondément, plongeant ses prunelles Topazes dans les miennes. Il remarqua aisément que quelque chose me troublait. Il me serra dans ses bras, et s'asseyant sur ma chaise, me déposa sur ses genoux. Il me murmura alors :

- Je t'aime ma douce, tu peux tout me dire.

- Hum… je ne peux pas tromper Lucas et… les larmes me vinrent aux yeux, et… je ne peux rompre avec lui… pas maintenant…

- Oh.

Ses mains qui m'encerclaient se relâchèrent et il se fit plus distant, plus froid.

- Je dois te laisser, reprit-il.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et pleurant, le suppliant, je lui répondis :

- Non ! Ne pars pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas à nouveau ! Je t'aime, si tu me laisses je ne sais si j'aurai la force de survivre. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi. Mais je ne peux chambouler toute ma vie pour toi. J'ai des obligations envers Lucas, je ne peux le quitter maintenant. Mais si tu me laisses, j'en mourrais sur le champ.

Je me sentais coupable d'avoir recours à ce chantage affectif, mais le moindre mot que je prononçais était véridique.

Il me regarda à nouveau tendrement, mais plein de tristesse ajoutait :

- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde mais je ne veux chambouler ta vie.

- Non ! Reste !

- Mais…

- Je me mettrai en danger pour te retrouver. Je te veux à mes côtés… mon ange gardien…

- Je n'ai rien d'un ange ! Je suis un monstre et j'ai gâché ta vie.

- Non au contraire ! Tu lui as donné un sens !

- Que veux-tu que l'on fasse alors…

- Reste avec moi, dès que Lucas sera en état de supporter la rupture, je le quitterais.

- Comme tu veux ma Bella !

Je me jetai dans ses bras et l'enlaçai, j'étais dans les bras de celui que j'aimais, de mon âme sœur.

Je passais la journée dans ses bras, l'enlaçant amoureusement. Cette fois, c'était moi qui fixais les limites, les baisers étaient tolérés, mais je m'en sentais tout de même coupable. Le sexe était proscrit !

Je ne savais si j'allais pouvoir tenir. Cette période allait être dure, mentalement et physiquement. Surtout de savoir que l'homme, avec qui j'allais passer le plus clair de mon temps, pouvait m'emmener au 7ème ciel et ne pouvoir y regoûter était une vraie torture…

**(Ah ! ah ! Torture ! Plus de lemon ! ^^ -ou pas…-)**


	8. Frustration

**Frustration**

**POV Bella :**

Lucas était partit une semaine à New York pour les funérailles de sa grand-mère. Je redoutais le moment où il reviendrait, comment l'embrasser à nouveau. De plus Edward prévoyait le grand retour des Cullen. Je me réjouissais de retrouver ma meilleure amie, Alice, sa joie de vivre m'avait tellement manqué. Il fallait tout d'abord trouver une excuse à leur départ précipité. Ils avaient opté pour une visite à la sœur de Carlisle en France, cette dernière prétendument souffrante. Leur arrivée coïncidait avec celle de Lucas, j'étais partagée, mais même si je voulais retrouver ma deuxième famille, je me devais d'aller voir Lucas, ne serait-ce que pour me laver d'éventuels soupçon. J'étais censée être en froid avec Edward ainsi qu'avec sa famille.

La semaine où Lucas était absent, eu comme un goût de paradis. Je passais ma journée, après les cours, dans les bras de mon amant. Je prenais ma douche, mangeais et dormais, tout ça aux cotés de l'homme que j'aimais.

Mardi soir, deuxième jour de bonheur clandestin auprès de mon Apollon. Je rentrais épuisée de ma journée de cours. J'avais fait sport, et encore éborgné Angela et Mike avec un volant de badminton que j'avais dévié de sa trajectoire, encore heureux que l'on ne fasse pas javelot… je me glissais directement sous la douche, sans prendre le temps d'aller d'abord dans ma chambre. Je me débarrassais de toute la sueur de la journée. Mes cheveux ondulaient le long de mes épaules. J'attrapais ma serviette et me séchais énergiquement.

« Oh non… ! »

J'avais oublié de prendre des vêtements propres, ou même mon pyjama. J'enroulai donc ma serviette autour de mon corps. Elle était vraiment courte. Je sortis de la salle de bain et entrai, déjà les joues rosies, dans ma chambre. Edward était bien là, me dévisageant avec gourmandise. Il se tenait debout à quelques mètres de moi, devant mon armoire. Pour accéder à mes tenues je due le contourner, je le frôlai, perdant mon souffle prise d'un violent désir. Je due m'adosser à son dos pour ne pas défaillir. Et même dos à dos mon désir s'enflamma, ce contact n'aidant en rien à me calmer. Mes mains s'enroulèrent autour de ses cuisses. Je sentis mon adonis frémir. Nous restâmes ainsi, essayant de maîtriser notre désir… en vain… Il se saisit de mes mains puis me fit tourner, de telle façon que je me retrouvai face à lui.

**POV Edward :**

Je dévisageais son corps de déesse, tenant ses frêles mains dans les miennes. Son regard reflétait un désir brûlant, violent. Je passai ma main derrière ses reins et la tirai vers moi, pour que nos deux corps se touchent. Ne tenant plus, je l'embrassai avidement, la soulevant pour qu'elle soit à hauteur de mes lèvres.

Dans un réflexe, Bella enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps, mon sexe déjà raidit de désir. Je détachai sa serviette qui tomba à mes pieds. Elle retira mon T-shirt et me plaçant en bout de lit, je me laissai tomber sur le dos. Bella sur moi s'attaqua à mon jean. Les yeux rivés sur la bosse qui tendait mon jean, elle déboutonna les deux boutons puis fit descendre la braguette, tout en se mordant fébrilement la lèvre inférieure. Je soulevais mes fesses pour l'aider à me défaire de mon jean. Elle était nue, assise sur moi, seul mon caleçon nous séparait. Elle le retira délicatement. Elle remonta à mes lèvres. Mes mains parcoururent son dos et descendirent jusqu'à ses adorables fesses, elle laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Je la renversais sur le côté, nous frémissions de désir et de plaisir. Nos baisers étaient fougueux et délicieux. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules, nous nous apprêtions à ne faire plus qu'un, lorsque son portable sonna. Nos gémissements ne parvinrent à la couvrir et à regret Bella se détacha de moi pour s'en saisir.

« _- Allô ?_

_- …_

_- Oh. Salut, oui, oui, ça va !_

_- …_

_- Non ne t'inquiète pas je ne m'ennuie pas._

_- …_

_- Si, si, tu me manques… _je vis Bella croiser les doigts à ce mensonge

_- …_

_- Ok, à lundi. »_

Elle soupira, la réalité nous happa et notre brève ébat pris fin.

**POV Bella :**

J'avais faillit franchir les limites, mais je ne m'en voulais pas. Je ne ressentais vraiment plus rien à l'égard de Lucas. Comment avis-je pu penser qu'en la présence des Cullen, celle d'Edward en particulier, je l'aurai remarqué parmi ces banales humains. J'étais même énervé contre Lucas d'avoir interrompu ce moment si singulier.

Les jours passèrent, la tentation était grande et croissait à chaque seconde passée aux côtés d'Edward. Quand j'étais près de lui, je me retenais de ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher tout ses vêtements, me mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure, ce qui amusait mon Apollon.

Je parvint néanmoins à me contrôler durant la semaine…

**Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?? (Assez court je dois l'avouer) Donnez moi vos impressions…**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! J'adore les lires ! (Par erreur il se trouve que j'avais bloqué les reviews anonymes... donc le pb est réglé...)**

**Bisous, **_**Lutty.**_


	9. Confrontation

_**~Confrontation~**_

_**Je m'excuse pour cette longue, très longue attente… j'avais le bac de français à préparer et à passer –écrit et oral mi juin et début juillet-. Je vais sans doute ne pas avoir l'accès à l'ordinateur tous les jours mais je ferais mon possible pour écrire et poster plus rapidement ! **_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !**_

…………………………………………_**.**_

**POV Bella :**

…_Dimanche soir…_

Edward aidait sa famille à se réinstaller et à régler tous les détails. De mon côté, seule, j'appréhendais le lendemain. Une violente douleur me lancinait le ventre. Je crus mourir de douleur, ma nuit fut longue et agitée.

Je m'éveillais, Edward à mes côtés me regardant inquiet :

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Bella est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu as été très agitée cette nuit !

- Oui, je suis énormément stressée, j'ai très mal dormis…

- Tu n'as pas parlé… tu as pleuré toute la nuit… »

J'étais stupéfaite, mon subconscient était vraiment inquiet, je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir de mes rêves. Je regardais Edward dans les yeux, lui adressais un sourire et le rassurai d'un baiser.

Toute cette mascarade allait bientôt cesser. Je me levai et me préparai prestement. Alice allait certainement me morigéner en voyant mon accoutrement. Savoir que j'allais la revoir m'emplis de bonheur. Chacun de mes mouvements étaient accélérés, je pris un petit déjeuner très succin, j'étais si impatiente de les revoir. Mon père était ahuri de me voir courir dans tous les sens, je mis ça sur le fait que Lucas revienne et non sur le grand retour des Cullen, encore tenu secret. Revoir Lucas et devoir le faire souffrir était ce qui m'aurait fait me porter pâle. Mais je devais passer par là, endurer cette rupture pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de mon bellâtre ! J'esquissais un sourire rien que de penser aux futurs rapports qui nous lieraient… Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et je m'empressa de penser à la triste situation que j'allais causer, ce qui me détourna vivement de mes délicieuses pensées.

Je sortis rapidement et rejoignis ma voiture en de grandes enjambées. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir ma portière lorsque j'entendis une voix doucereuse m'appeler. En un pas je franchis la lisière du bois et me retrouva plaqué, embrassant mon aimé… Il me susurra de tendres mots puis me demanda à quoi j'avais pensé précédemment, ayant relevé l'accélération de mon rythme. J'aurai pu prétexter mon inquiétude à propos de la situation à laquelle j'allais devoir faire face, mais on lisait en moi comme dans un livre mes expressions ne manquaient jamais une occasion pour me trahir. Je me sentis déjà rougir violemment et dans une teinte tomate rétorqua que Charlie allait trouver suspect que je ne sois toujours pas partie. Je me précipitais dans ma voiture et filais sur le chemin du lycée… Ah ! Cet Edward… Bientôt _mon_ Edward, à nouveau ! Mais pour l'instant il me fallait rompre avec Lucas… le pauvre, revenant à peine de l'enterrement.

Le lycée, nous y voilà. Je retrouve Lucas accoudé à sa voiture m'accueillant avec un sourire inquiet. Se douterait-il de mes intentions ? Déstabilisée, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander ce qui le tracassait. Il me désigna une Volvo entourée par 5 énergumènes à la peau marmoréenne. Je les remarquais seulement, tout le monde les dévisageait. Je me retins de courir au cou d'Alice que je regardai avec insistance. Elle était toujours aussi ravissante, vêtue de façon divine et originale, affichant un air réjouit et tenant son amant tendrement par la taille. Je voulais la voir, lui parler… les toilettes seraient l'endroit idéal. Il fallait que je le lui propose. Je m'aperçu alors qu'elle me regardait en acquiesçant. Son don était tellement pratique.

« - Bella, Bella!

- Hum oui excuse-moi… »

Je mis quelques secondes à reprendre contenance et repris.

« - Il faut que je te parle… je suis désolée de devoir t'annoncer ça si crûment, mais je préfère être franche avec toi, je crois que nous devrions… nous séparer, je…

- … c'est à cause de son retour ? _Me coupa-t-il._

- Non… enfin… peut-être un peu… mais je veux que tu saches que je tiens beaucoup à toi et que ça m'attriste de te faire souffrir… mais j'ai besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments…

- Je ne comprends pas… après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je suis quelqu'un de bien, il te fera souffrir… encore…

- Peut-être mais le cœur à ses raisons…

- Donc tu l'aimes encore !!!

- Vraisemblablement, mes sentiments ne peuvent disparaître ainsi.

- Et moi dans tout ça ? _Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure._

- Je ne veux pas te perdre… nous pourrions avoir une relation amicale.

- Amicale ? _Sa voix se fit rude. _Non je n'en veux pas, je ne peux pas… Tu as fais ton choix… Ne sois pas surprise si dorénavant je t'évite et t'ignore.

- Mais… »

Des sanglots m'envahirent, nous étions si proches, nous partagions tout de même quelque chose, et en une discussion tout était réduit à néant, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé…

Lucas ne m'avait pas laissé finir ma phrase que déjà il était partit en cours, lançant des regards meurtriers à Edward, mon amant secret.

Je cru ne pas soutenir un nouveau chagrin, mais plongeant mon regard dans celui de mon amant, je trouvais une motivation, bien plus forte que ma tristesse. J'aurai tant voulu me jeter dans ces bras, et m'abandonner à lui. Je me forçais à aller en cours, essuyant les grosses larmes qui perlaient sur mes joues. Je me dirigeais à mon cours d'anglais, peu motivée à subir tous les regards. Je m'installais tout au fond et n'écoutais mot du cours, ressassant mes tristes pensées. J'avais hâte de retrouver Alice, de tout lui raconter, certes, je lui en voulais encore un peu d'être partie sans même un au revoir.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, je me levais avec hâte, fourrais mes affaires dans mon sac et me précipitais dehors -avec maintes précautions pour ne pas laisser ma légendaire maladresse prendre le dessus-. J'accueillis avec joie le fait que Mr Parker ne soit pas là, m'accordant une heure de répit.

Je voulais profiter de cette heure pour parler à Alice, retrouver sa joie de vivre, ma meilleure amie. Je la cherchais des yeux, elle était facilement repérable, se dissociant des autres par sa grâce. Je ne la trouvais pas et c'est déçu, que j'allai aux toilettes dans un dernier espoir.

En effet, elle se trouvait là, adossée aux lavabos, plus ravissante que jamais, elle me sourit et me prit dans ces bras. Elle respira profondément.

« - J'avais oublié que tu sentais si bon, dit-elle gaiement.

- Hum… merci, répondis-je gênée. »

Elle rigola, et son rire cristallin emplit les commodités. Elle m'avait tellement manquée !!!

« - Tu m'as énormément manqué Alice, à un tel point ! »

Moi qui d'ordinaire n'étais pas très câline, je me surpris à réitérer notre étreinte. Et sans prévenir, ces traîtres de larmes s'échappèrent. Je pleurais ainsi dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, qui me berçait doucement.

Au bout de dix minutes, je réussis enfin à me calmer et la libérai de mon étreinte. Elle me sourit tendrement et essuya une larme qui perlait sur ma joue.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là ! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi ! Promis je ne te quitterais plus ! »

Elle me sourit, puis me dévisagea de haut en bas, une grimace étira ses traits. Elle ajouta taquine :

« - Je crois d'ailleurs que tu avais grand besoin de moi ! Une séance shopping s'impose ! »

Cette fois ce fut moi qui grimaçai. Mais cela me faisait trop plaisir de la revoir que je ne me sentais ni la force, ni l'envie de lui résister. Elle était vraiment de retour. Pour mon plus grand bonheur…

Je lui contais ma rupture éprouvante avec Lucas. A quel point cela m'avait remémoré l'abandon, non seulement celle de mon amant mais également celle de ceux que je considérais comme ma deuxième famille. Elle se sentit gênée et me servit un regard d'excuse. Je lui rendis un sourire et ajoutai :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pratiquement surmonté ça, je me suis forgée une carapace, qui brisée peut parfois raviver de mauvais souvenirs… Mais maintenant tout va rentrer dans l'ordre… »

La dernière phrase était plus une question à moi-même, qu'une affirmation, même si je montrais que tout allait bien, j'avais cette crainte en moi, pas si enfouit que cela. Je déglutis difficilement puis affichai un visage qui ne laissait rien transparaître. J'ajoutai pour la conforter et lui faire oublier cette effusion de sentiments et de larmoiements :

« - Alors comme ça j'ai perdu mon goût prononcé pour la mode ?! » dis-je avec une fausse moue vexée.

Alice rigola de son rire cristallin qui me réchauffa le cœur, et je joins mon rire au sien. Et c'est gaiement que nous sortîmes, Alice me tenant par la hanche. Nous attirâmes tous les regards… enfin non ! Alice attira tous les regards !

Elle m'accompagna à mon prochain cours. Me souhaita avec ironie de m'amuser et me demanda :

« - Je te retrouve à la cafet' ?

- Bien sûr ! Cependant je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas montrer aux autres, essentiellement à Lucas, que je sympathise déjà avec Edward ! Je pense qu'il faudra attendre un moment avant que je lui pardonne… enfin, je veux dire, que les autres le sache. »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent, fut-ce un lapsus révélateur ?... Je n'étais pas du genre à accorder ma confiance si aisément, néanmoins, m'éloigner de lui m'était impossible !

Alice vit la lueur d'inquiétude se refléter dans mes, mais avant qu'elle ne m'interroge, je filais déjà en maths.

L'heure passa plus rapidement que le cours d'anglais à mon grand étonnement. Je pensais à l'heure de biologie qui m'attendait cet après-midi, m'imaginant de nombreux scénarios, tous plus tendre et amoureux les uns que les autres. Bien évidemment, avec mes camarades autour, mes désirs et fantasmes resteraient dans mon esprit. La sonnerie résonna, je mis fin aux divagations de mon esprit fantasque.

Je vis, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, une Alice qui m'attendait, patiente et rayonnante. Mon visage s'illumina à sa vue. Je voulais me précipiter et l'enlacer à nouveau, je m'étonnais de cet engouement pour les démonstrations d'affection. Je me retins mais néanmoins diminuai l'espace qui nous séparait pour rejoindre le réfectoire.

Nous remplîmes nos plateaux, particulièrement Alice, qui l'emplit plus que nécessaire, surtout pour un Vampire, qui jetterai le tout. Alice remarqua mon regard étonné focalisé sur son plateau. Elle rigola et ajouta :

« - J'ai une faim de loup !

- Drôle d'expression pour quelqu'un qui ne les aime pas ! »

J'essayais de faire un peu d'humour, mais je fus cependant un brin anxieuse. Je fut rassurée par la couleur topaze de ses yeux et ajoutai cette fois réellement amusée :

« - Mmmm… je pense qu'il y a ici des denrées qui te sont plus appropriées. Qui désires tu goûter ?

- Je me sustenterais bien de Lauren ou Jessica, comme ça, ça nous fera des vacances !

- Je pense que Tyler serait un met plus raffiné d'autant qu'il doit payer pour la fausse rumeur de l'an passé !

- Bon assez plaisanté ! Pense plutôt à te nourrir ! J'ai déjà assez mangé hier soir ! »

Edward passa à côté de notre table et me lança un doux regard. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« - Il te souhaite un bon appétit ! »

Je regardais en direction de la table des Cullen et murmura un « merci », inaudible même à mes oreilles. Il ne se tourna pas vers moi, mais un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Nous mangions lentement, enfin je mangeais et Alice me regardait. Nous entretîmes une discussion passionnée sur leur « voyage », elle resta flou en ce qui concerne Edward, apparemment fréquemment absent.

Nous finîmes de manger et surtout de parler vers deux heures moins dix, nous étions seule… je me doutais qu'Edward n'était pas loin… écoutant notre discussion, je rougis au simple fait que nous étions liés… Nous sortîmes et elle me conduisit à mon cours de bio.

Edward était déjà là, assis, me regardant fixement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors ??? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? (Plus long que le précedent :) **

**Content du grand retour des Cullen ?**

**Donnez moi vos impressions…**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font énooOormément plaisir !!! **

**Bisous, **_**Lutty.**_


	10. Divagation

**~Divagation~**

**POV Edward**

Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était habillée simplement, mais son pull assez échancré laissait apercevoir son cou, ses clavicules… Mes mains se crispèrent sur le pan de la table. Un léger craquement retentit et je relâchai aussitôt la table légèrement déformée. Dans ma tête, je m'imaginais lui faire l'amour de toutes les façons possibles. Pas que je sois exhibitionniste mais quand Bella était à mes côtés, le reste du monde disparaissait, elle éclipsait tout autour d'elle.

^ Bella s'asseyait à côté de moi, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les miens, j'y distinguait une lueur de désir. Je la regardais avec insistance ce qui eu le divin effet de la faire rougir. Mr Couver fit taire la classe et nous annonça que nous allions regarder un film. Il lança un documentaire sur les séismes et éteignit la lumière. Dans le noir Bella se mordait violemment la lèvre, je m'approchais d'elle et passai ma main dans son dos caressant doucement ses reins. Je passai outre son T-shirt, le contact chaud de sa peau me rendit fou, cependant Bella frémit. Je retirais ma main, mais Bella grogna légèrement, ce n'était peut-être pas un frisson de froideur mais de désir…

Comme pour confirmer ma seconde hypothèse, Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule et sa main sur ma cuisse, la caressant du bout des doigts. Mon désir grimpa en flèche, qui plus est, les doigts de Bella descendirent pour caresser l'intérieur, déclanchant un nouveau frisson… et par la même fit gonfler mon sexe d'un désir brûlant. Elle fit monter sa maint sur la bosse de mon jean, m'arrachant un grognement étouffé. Elle s'approcha de mon visage et susurra à mon oreille mon prénom, elle se fit de plus en plus insistante. J'aimais l'entendre prononcer mon prénom…

« Edward… Edward ! Edward ! EDWARD ! » ^

Je revenais à la réalité, Bella était assise à côté de moi mais la lumière était allumée, mes mains étaient agrippées à la paillasse, la déformant sous mes doigts. Bella essayait de me tirer de ce doux songe avant que j'eu brisé la table.

J'écarquillais les yeux, heureusement personne n'avait remarqué.

Bella se rapprocha.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward ? Ca va ?

- Oui, je crois que je me suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

- C'est à cause de moi ? _S'attrista-t-elle._

- En partit. »

Elle baissa la tête, le visage empreint de tristesse. Je me saisis de ses mains.

« - Mais d'une toute autre manière que tu ne le penses. »

Elle leva la tête, levant ses sourcils vers moi.

« - Quoi ? Comment… qu'est-ce que… »

Voyant la lueur de désir qui m'animait, elle comprit.

« - Oh. »

Elle rougit, cela ne fit rien pour atténuer mon désir. Mais je devais me retenir, même en songes je ne me contrôlais pas alors dans la réalité… La luminosité m'aidait, cassant l'ambiance intime.

Mais le professeur en décida autrement… Il comptait nous passer un film sur les roches magmatiques. Je me raidis, comment allais-je tenir ? L'ambiance était tendue, je sentais son regard dévier sur le côté et m'observer, j'étais sûr qu'elle rougit quand elle s'aperçut que de mon côté je la contemplais également.

L'heure ne prit pas la même tournure que dans mon fantasme. Elle passa lentement, dans une atmosphère tendue, nous regardant puis détournant nos regards.

La sonnerie retentit et la lumière se ralluma. J'entendis Bella souffler et se détendre, un léger sourire étira mes lèvres.

Nous ne pouvions pas montrer aux autres que Bella et moi-même étions de nouveau amis et même amant. Je n'accompagnais donc pas Bella à son cours de Gym, néanmoins je ne manquerais pas de l'observer à travers les pensées de ses camarades.

**Vous aussi avez ressentit cette tension sexuelle ? )**

**Pardonnez mon retard, mais en fait ce chapitre est écrit depuis un petit moment mais est VRAIMENT court je pensais avoir l'occasion de le poursuivre, le peaufiner mais le fait que je sois en première année de médecine chamboule un peu tout... Bref ce chapitre est tout ce que j'ai à vous offrir mais pdt les vacances de Noël si je trouve le tps... :)**

**Malheureusement je n'ai vraiment pas bcp de tps, donc en espérant calmer des ardeurs (qui je l'espère n'ont pas trop refroidi ^^)...**

**Mille merci pour ttes vos reviews, une vraie petite drogue! ;p **


	11. Imagination

_**~ Imagination ~**_

_**Désolée pour l'attente, en espérant ne pas avoir perdu toutes (tous) mes lectrices...**_

_**Voilà la suite, et oui il y a une suite ne désespérez pas... Mais comme vous le savez mes études me prennent vraiment tout mon temps, donc veuillez pardonner ma lenteur ^^**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... (oui oui c'est bon je me tais ;-)**_

**POV Bella**

Enfin la journée était finit, elle avait été des plus éprouvante. Je rentrais épuisée, me lavais et commençais mes devoirs. J'entendis mon père rentrer et claquer la porte derrière lui, mais contrairement à son habitude, je n'entendis pas le son de la télé envahir le salon de ses cris de commentateur sportif enjoués, à la place mon père m'appela. Je descendis réticente, je voulais être seule, après cette journée... Quand j'eus finit de descendre les quelques marches qui nous séparaient je le regardais dans les yeux et remarquais qu'il semblait gêné, je m'interrogeais sur ce comportement étrange, j'allais lui demander ce qui le tracassait lorsqu'il me prit de court...

« Est-ce que ça va Bella? »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite le sens de ses paroles, puis me revint en mémoire à regret ma rupture avec Lucas... Mais comment pouvait-il déjà être au courant! Forks était décidément une véritable petite ville se délectant de potins.

« Hum, oui ça va... mais tu sais c'est moi qui ait pris la décision de rompre... donc se serait plutôt à Lucas qu'il faudrait demander ça. »

Je fermais les yeux et inspirais lentement me rappelant que tout ce que j'avais vécu avec lui était réduit à néant. J'étais néanmoins touchée que mon père se souci de savoir si j'allais bien, mais c'était tellement gênant d'en parler avec lui. Je le regardais à nouveau et sa réaction me surpris une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et il semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, au moins on était tout deux très doué à ce petit jeu, il se passa la main sur la nuque et ajouta :

« Oh. Heu je suis désolé... je ne savais pas... Je parlais du retour des Cullen, du retour d'Edward... J'ai croisé Carlisle en rentrant... et... »

Cette fois se fut mon tour d'éprouver de la surprise, j'avais totalement oublié ce 'détail', pour moi c'était loin d'être quelque-chose de négatif, bien au contraire, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement une seule seconde...

Mon père se tût gêné de me parler de ce qui m'avait fait tellement souffrir pendant très très longtemps. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, il s'était aventuré avec moultes précautions mais ne s'était pas attendu à une nouvelle comme celle-ci.

Je tachais de ne pas montrer mon étonnement et répondis en prenant un air qui se voulais attristé, et comme j'étais une piètre comédienne je regardais le sol avec une attention démesurée.

« Oh... ça. Oui... j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Mais tu me connais je ne suis pas très rancunière... »

Il fallait que je le prépare subtilement à notre future relation officielle. Charlie fronça les sourcils, et lui qui d'habitude était de nature calme et posé s'emporta...

« Comment oses-tu penser une seule seconde lui pardonner! Après tout ce qu'il t'as fait! Tu recommences à tomber dans ses griffes... Tu as rompu avec Lucas pour lui! Ne t'avise pas ne serait-ce que l'approcher! Et toi pas rancunière? Tu n'adresses plus la parole à Jacob depuis des mois après une simple dispute! »

Mon père ne m'avait jamais parler comme ça, j'avais envie de lui hurler dessus de lui répondre que tout cela ne le regardait pas, mais au lieu de ça je restais là plantée devant lui, ne disant mots pour ne pas envenimer la situation, si elle pouvait l'être d'avantage. Visiblement, je n'avais pas été des plus subtile...

Après avoir enduré la colère de mon père, je me réfugiai irritée dans ma chambre. Dès que j'eus poussé la porte, mon courroux s'évapora aussitôt. Mon adonis se tenais assis en tailleur sur mon lit, ses traits doux eurent un effet calmant immédiat. Il portait sur ses oreilles les écouteurs de mon mp3. Lentement, détaillant chaque parcelle de cet être qui m'était si cher, je m'avançais puis montai sur mon lit. Je pris un des écouteurs et reconnue l'envoutante musique 'Nude' de Radiohead, je me blottis contre son torse musclé m'asseyant dans le creux que formait ses jambes repliés.

C'était un de ces moments magiques où l'on souhaite que le temps s'arrête... Je passais mes mains autour de son cou penchant ma tête en arrière légèrement de profil, et recevais le baiser de mon amant. Avec toute cette agitation j'en avais oublié la douceur de ses lèvres glacées, le plaisir, que dis-je, l'extase que ce simple et tendre geste me procurait. Les papillons dans mon ventre s'agitèrent. C'était tout simplement parfait un moment de bonheur pur et d'amour.

« J'aimerai que ce moment dure éternellement... », soufflais-je dans un murmure.

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans mon esprit sous une toute autre tournure. Une idée qui avait germée en moi, grandit et qui à présent se montrait comme une évidence. Je voulais être avec lui pour toujours, pour l'éternité... Un amour inébranlable m'animait.

« Si ton père savait... »

Cette phrase coupa court à mes divagations, qu'est-ce que mon père venait faire là?

« Pardon? » demandais-je surprise.

« Oui il vient de te morigéner pendant plus d'un quart d'heure sur le fait que j'étais destructeur, nocif, un poison... et tu es là embrassant la mort. » répondit-il sur un ton trop sérieux, que je n'aimais guère.

Il avait en tout cas réussis à casser ce moment parfait, il remettais **encore **ça!

« Cela me dérange de passer outre les recommandation de ton père... »

« Quoi! Tu veux que je te fuis comme la peste! »

« Non, mais on devrait fixer les mêmes limites que quand tu sortais avec Lucas... » , à ces paroles je crus que j'allais m'étouffer, et ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, « enfin », ah j'ai bien cru que « … jusqu'à ce que ton père m'accepte à nouveau... ».

J'étais donc si nulle que ça au lit pour qu'il se rajoute du temps de sursis? J'étais choquée!S'il croit que moi je peux tenir une minute de plus sans sexe, alors que l'objet de tous mes désirs qui m'avait déjà envoyé au 7ème ciel, se trouve à quelques centimètre, que dis-je millimètre de moi ce serait me surestimer, bon je passe pour une perverse et alors! De plus mon père ne craquerait pas de si tôt!

Un plan machiavélique s'insinuait petit à petit dans mon esprit, il fallait qu'il craque le premier, qu'il me supplie de franchir la limite, que ce soit lui qui la franchisse.

Je n'eus jamais été aussi déterminée pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Je baissais les yeux pour parvenir à mieux lui mentir.

« Tu as raison, on devrait encore s'abstenir un peu... je pense que c'est plus sage. » avais-je réussi à le tromper aussi facilement...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre et descendis voir mon père pour lui dire que j'étais fatiguée et que je n'avais pas faim.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, viens manger s'il te plait... » me supplia Charlie.

Je fus catégorique et 'oun peu plus' froide et il ne chercha pas à me convaincre d'avantage sachant à quel point je pouvais être bornée.

Je remontais dans ma chambre essayant de cacher le sourire que je sentais poindre sur mes lèvres face à la future mise à l'épreuve que je m'apprêtais à faire subir à ce si chaste Edward.

J'entrai le visage sérieux, Edward se tenait exactement au même endroit, dans la même position.

« Cette journée a été éprouvante, tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme? » demandais-je de ma voix la plus ingénue et laissais transparaitre une pointe de tristesse.

« Bien sûr ma Bella! » dit Edward d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

Je me sentais coupable de le manipuler ainsi, mais c'était pour la bonne cause! Non? Du moins pour le bien de notre couple, et le mien...

J'éteignis la lumière et allumai ma guirlande lumineuse. Edward se tendit immédiatement m'arrachant un sourire satisfais que je masquais en lui tournant le dos. Première étape terminée...

J'augmentais le chauffage même si je brûlais déjà. Puis, sans une once de pudeur je fis glisser mon jean le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à mes chevilles et le retirai complètement avec mes pieds. Je vis le regard d'Edward interrogateur, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'embraser encore un peu plus. Je me mis alors dos à lui et retirai dans un mouvement qui se voulait sensuel mon tee-shirt. Je me retournai vêtu de mes plus beaux sous-vêtements. Je me félicitais intérieurement de ce choix, alors que je n'avais aucune idée que les choses allaient prendre cette tournure. Certes j'avais espéré une nuit d'amour... mais pas que j'eus besoin d'user de tout mes charmes pour y parvenir. Je détachais mes cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur mes épaules dénudées.

Puis me mordant la lèvre inférieur plus par sensualité que par stress, quoique je redoutais ne pas être à la hauteur. Je levais la tête et vrillai mon regard au sien, qui, à mon plus grand bonheur, était emplis de désir.

Je brulais, littéralement (ou presque) je brulais.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers mon lit et me lovais contre mon adonis. Je pris ses mains pour qu'il me sert contre lui. J'étais dos à lui, et lui derrière épousait les formes de mon corps. Je sentis le désir qui l'animait. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer mais il ne le fallait en aucun cas...

Ses mains se firent plus curieuses pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elles dessinèrent des arabesques sur mon ventre, puis montèrent et longèrent les armatures de mon soutien-gorge. Je ne parvins pas à retenir un souffle de plaisir. Je collais alors mon corps encore plus près du sien. Il retira une main et quelques secondes après je sentis mon sous-vêtement se dégrafer et glisser le long de mes bras, laissant ma poitrine nue. Il craquait, je gagnais... Nous avions atteint le point de non retour.

Je me retournais pour plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes et gouter à nouveau à ses doux baisers.

Tout s'accéléra, mon cœur battait la chamade, répandant le désir dans tout mon être. Chaque particule de mon corps voulait se lier à cet Adonis, profiter une nouvelle fois du plaisir de notre fusion.

**POV Edward : **

Je ne pouvais me maitriser plus longtemps. Je n'étais pas de taille face à ma Déesse aux yeux chocolat. Je la voulais maintenant, qu'elle m'appartienne et que je m'abandonne tout à elle.

Son souffle chaud caressait délicieusement mon cou. Son parfum m'envoutait. Je laissais la brulure dans ma gorge m'envahir, je l'apprivoisais et la canalisais en une fougue amoureuse. Nos baisers se firent plus intenses, nos langues tournoyaient à l'unisson. Je me défis de ma chemise tout en continuant ce langoureux baiser. Ses petits seins chauds sur ma poitrine me firent perdre la tête et un son proche du grognement s'échappa de ma poitrine. Je le retins autant que possible l'étouffant dans un nouveau jeu de langues, il ne manquerait plus qu'on se fasse surprendre...

N'en tenant plus je nous déshabillais à une vitesse éclaire. Le contact de nos deux corps nus me fit perdre la raison, je prenais à deux mains son visage et le couvrais de baisers. Puis, plongeais ma langue dans sa bouche dans un baiser des plus passionné. Je parcourus de ma langue son corps si chaud, le long de son cou, de ses seins...

**POV Bella : **

Je brulais contre son corps glacé, entrainée d'une fougue passionnée, je gémis au contact de sa langue sur ma peau. Il s'assit, et me releva en me saisissant les hanches, j'enlaçai mes jambes autour de sa taille, nous nous retrouvâmes assis nos corps entremêlés. J'enserrais plus fortement sa taille de mes jambes. Mon corps tout entier tressaillit enivré par l'odeur suave dégagée par sa peau. Mon cœur s'emballa de plus en plus, ma respiration devint rauque et plus rapide. Ce moment d'anticipation était des plus savoureux, savoir que dans quelques instants j'allais regouter au plaisir ultime. Je laissais mes pulsions s'exprimer et mes désirs prendre le dessus. Je bouillais de désir, je le voulais maintenant, tout de suite. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il fit pénétrer en moi son sexe et nous entreprîmes des mouvements rythmés guidés par les mains d'Edward sur mes reins, à chaque coup de reins, la cadence augmentait, il allait chaque fois plus loin, plus puissamment. La position était telle qu'à chaque pénétration son sexe frottait contre mon point de plaisir et que son corps exerçait une délicieuse pression sur mon clitoris. Nous étouffâmes tous nos râles dans de torrides baisers. J'étais sur le point d'exploser tout mes muscles se crispèrent et j'eus un orgasme intense, qui se propagea dans le reste de mon corps, jamais je n'avais ressentis un tel plaisir, si fort, si violent. Je ne pu m'empêcher de hurler le prénom de mon parfait amant. Qui à son tour se tendit et se déversa en moi en un râle sourd.

Ce fut plus délicieux que la première fois, comme une consécration de nos retrouvailles. Le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Le début d'une nouvelle vie, sans ce trou béant... juste lui et moi.

Je me sentais bien là, dans ses bras, ma tête sur son torse, essayant de retrouver une respiration un peu moins saccadée. Ainsi, dans cet état de béatitude suprême, je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

~ J'entends un bruit, ou bien est-ce un murmure? Lentement je me lève transis par le froid. Je suis seule dans ces bois obscurs, une fois de plus le stress m'envahit, je suis seule pour toujours, perdue... Mais soudain une silhouette se distingue au clair de lune.

« Edward? »,

pas de réponse, je m'avance lentement,

« Edward! »,

« Presque... » répond une voix familière qui me glace le sang.

« Non c'est... c'est impossible... » ma voix se perd en un murmure.

La silhouette avance vers la lueur, me laissant contempler les traits réjouis de mon prédateur.

« James... » ma voix n'est qu'un souffle, la peur me paralyse.

« Exact mon ange... » il s'approche dangereusement, il est tout proche je sens son souffle glacial sur mon visage.

« J'ai un petit quelque-chose pour toi! » et lentement il sort sa main de sous son manteau dévoilant une lame étincelante sous les reflets de la lune. D'un geste vif je la sens s'enfoncer dans mon abdomen, m'extirpant de ma torpeur je hurle de toutes mes forces la douleur est insoutenable, la mort se rapproche je peux ressentir mon corps qui s'abandonne à elle, tout est finit, je vais mourir, je le sais.

« Maintenant on est quitte Isabella. ». ~

**Alors alors... qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre (plus long que le précédent vous l'aurez remarqué ) J'espère mettre fait pardonner l'attente...? :)**

**J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. Sachez que je suis ouverte à toute critique (pas trop de fustigation tout de même ^^).**

**Et ce Lemon vous-a-t-il plu? **


End file.
